Fly Away Home
by Tinker16
Summary: They told Sora that his mother died. They told him he was lucky to have survived. They told him it was time to go home. But a home is something he no longer has. ON HOLD.
1. Ch1: Where's mom?

Ever since I've seen this movie I have been inspired to work with animals. The movie is based on a true story. And so I hope you enjoy this story I am making of it.

XxXxXx

Chapter 1:Where's mom?

_Fair thy well_

_My own true love_

It was raining out side and the windshield wipers were moving as fast as they could wiping away the rain from the windshield. They were driving down the interstate from Sora's soccer game that he had just won at.

_Fair well for while_

_I'm going away _

_But I'll be back _

_Though I go 10,000 miles_

His mom turned on the radio to their favorite song 'An't no mountain high enough'. They sang along to it, like they always did. She was a beautiful singer. She could have gone to be a professional singer, but decided to be an artist. Sora and her were laughing about the game and song, at the same time.

_10,000 miles_

Suddenly there was a flash of headlights. A 18 wheeler was driving on the wrong side of the road coming right at them. His mom quickly turned the wheel trying to avoid it, running right into the guard rail.

_My own true love_

She turned the wheel again trying to keep them from falling off the bridge. The car suddenly rolled over; about three times. The windshield wipers slowly stopped and everything went dark.

_10,000 miles or more_

Sora saw light coming in from the broken windshield and someone started to smash in in. Someone pulled him out, gently taking him on a bed cot. He looked over to see the car smash into a twisted metal. He was rolled up to an ambulance car. He saw a bright light, then everything went dark again.

_The rocks may bend _

_And the seas may burn _

_If I should not return_

Sora was on a hospital bed with a IV tube in his hand and a head bandage on. He had cuts and bruises on his face, arms and legs.

_Oh don't you see _

_That lonesome dove... (Song:10,000 Miles by Mary Chapin Carpenter)_

Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw the IV tube in his hand. He also saw the white curtains and the flowers on the small table next to him. He had his legs cruel up to him and had one arm on his side and the other, with the IV tube, bent under his head. He started to move when he felt someone at his feet. He turned to see his father's head at the end of his feet. It looked as if he had been there for quite some time. As he moved his feet, his father woke up. He sat up and looked at him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?", asked Sora. He never gotten along with his father since his parents had gotten a divorce. He had not seen him since that day his mom took him way."Where's mom?" Sora started looking around the room, only to see that they were the only ones in there. His father looked like he wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out.

"Where's mom?", Sora repeated. He was starting to worry. With be alone and the look on his father's face. He knew what had happened and did not need his father to say it."She died, didn't she?"

"She said she wanted me to take care of you.", said his father. Sora could feel the tears come up, but forced them back down. His dad looked at him sadly,"I've come to take you home."

XxXxXx

Well, that's the first chapter. Yes it was short, but the next one is going to be very long. Besides, ending the first chapter like this is cool. Hope you enjoyed it so far and if have any comments, REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Ch2: There is no home

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

XxXxXx

Chapter 2: There is no home

Two months later after the car accident, the funeral and his father moving him up to Canada. Sora really hated the cold, so moving up to Canada was not on his top 5. In fact he pretty much hated everything right now. He hated the cold, he hated his dad's pickup truck, which was a blue ford, and he hated his father. Who was a middle aged man with hair that went down to his shoulders and a beard. Sora had the same color of hair as him, which Sora hated, but one thing that he liked was that he had his mom's eyes. Which were sky blue. Something that kept him separate from his dad.

Sora just stared out the window watching the rain. Everything looked muddy and miserable, matching Sora's mood.They drove up a old dirt road leading to the his dad's farm, which was now Sora's new home. But to Sora, there is no home for him anymore. The farm had a lake which always had geese in it, a forest next to the lake, a red barn used mostly for storage and his father's work and a farm house that was blue with a huge wooden porch. As they pulled up to the house his father started to laugh.

"You know I could have sworn that it was snowing when I left." He looked over at Sora trying to get him to laugh also or at least talk. Sora had not said a word to his dad, maybe a few grunts, but nothing more. He also had a dull look in his eyes. Never showing any emotion besides being blank as if he had no life left in him. You would think since they were both males that they would get along, but they were as far apart as ever.

They pulled up to the house which looked as if it needed a new paint job. His dad turned off the truck and hoped out. Sora jumped down and landed right in a mud puddle, splashing mud all over his shoes.

'Great another reason for me to hate this place.', Sora thought dully in his head. Sora trudged up to the front door with his backpack on his shoulder. He walked through the front door to see plastic wrappings and boxes everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess. I've been moving storage around, need to make more space in the barn, but I'll get it all moved by tomorrow.", said his dad. Sora looked around to see tool parts, clay models and pieces of wood everywhere. One clay model got Sora's attention though. It was a dragon standing up on his hind legs. His dad would make the clay models first then make the real ones out of metal. Then he would sell them to a museum or anyone else who would buy them.

"Up there's your room.I left it just like it was when you moved.", said his dad. He walked them up the stairs and down a hall into a old bedroom with a wooden floor. It had a twin bed with a white pillow, light blue covers and a teddy bear in the corner. A old trunk with lace on it and the wallpaper had flowers on it. Sora walked to the bed and sat down. He took his backpack off and laid it down next to the bed."I can fix it up for you if you like. You know, make the room new again."

"I don't really care OK." Sora lifted the covers and laid himself down."Just leave me alone.", he said. He pulled the covers over his head.

"OK.", his father said sadly, wishing there was something he could do to cheer his son up. He walked out of the room to let him sleep.

Sora did not just want to sleep this one night, though, but forever. Just to keep sleeping and never wakeup. Then maybe he would be with his mother and leave his new home. Which, even though he just got there, he hated already. So he drifted to sleep; wishing and praying that he would never wake up.

XxXxXx

Of course, not everyone gets what they wish for. Sora woke up the next day to see the sun come into the window. Though you could not really call it sunlight because it was cloudy outside. Sora hated the day and wish he could just go back to sleep. He heard some kind of commotion outside. It sounded like something was making the geese go wild. He also heard a loud roaring, like a huge engine. He sat up in bed and looked out the window. He saw about ten bulldozers tearing down the forest on the other side of the lake. Geese were flying everywhere trying to get away from the destruction. Sora just shrugged it off, not really caring if some trees got tore down.

He suddenly heard a shout from down the hall and a loud thudding sounding like someone was running down stairs to the front door. Sora quickly walked out of his bedroom to see his dad, only in his underwear, run outside to the bulldozers. Sora quickly ran down stairs as well and out the door to the front porch to watch what was going on.

"Hey, we didn't agree to this yet!" He was shouting at the men who were working on destroying the forest, but none of them paid any attention to him."You motherfuckers! Wait till I tell the mayor! He'll be all over your asses!"He turned back around to the house to see Sora standing on the porch with his arms crossed and looking at him in disgust. Sora just shook his head and went back inside. He went back to his bedroom and started to change his cloths. He had slept in his cloths from the other day, so he did not want to wear them again. He chose a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He heard his dad come in and saw that he had cloths on now.

"Sorry about that. I've been trying to hold them off from doing that. Their aren't even suppose to do that yet. Their building some kind of big company that's suppose to help the town. Like it's really going to help us I mean-.", his dad was saying before Sora cut him off.

"I don't really care OK." Sora just got up and walked passed his dad, downstairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen had wooden floors as well as his bed room. It had counters with blue tops on, a round glass thing in the middle of one counter, a silver colored sink and a black gas stove over in between two counters. Sora noticed that there was no refrigerator.

'Great now what am I going to eat.', thought Sora. He walked over to the glass thing and noticed that there were two buttons to it, one red and one green. He pushed the green one and jumped back in surprise when the glass thing popped up. It was the frig. It had round shelfs with different things on it, like milk and eggs. Smoke was coming from it meaning that it was cold.

"Well, I see you found the frig. I made that myself you know." His dad came from the stairs and went over to get a pan from a cupboard."Don't worry about breakfast, I'll make it for you."

Sora pressed the red button to make the frig go back down and walked over to the living room. It had cloths and boxes everywhere also. There was a old green couch, low to the ground, end tables on each side of it, one with a lamp and the other with papers and books. A coffee table in front of the couch and a TV on a entertainment center shelf. Sora walked away from the living room to a room with plastic walls. He pushed his way into the room to see designs on papers. Some of the designs were of the dragon that he saw the other day and others of some kind of plane.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sora could you get that!",shouted his dad. He was too busy cooking to get it. Sora walked out of the plastic room to the front door. When he opened the front door he saw a woman standing there holding a wrapped present. She had brown hair pulled into a pony tail with green eyes and was wearing a green shirt, light blue jeans and a jean jacket.

"Oh hi, you must be Sora!", she said happily. She stepped right in as if she always did, which in her case she did. She looked around before turning around to put her hand out."Hi I'm Aerith." Sora just crossed his arms and looked at her. Her put her hand back to her side, uncomfortable with him not saying anything."Oh well... here I got this for you as a welcome gift, welcome." She handed him the present which was wrapped in green and had a pink ribbon on it. He took it from her and crossed his arms again while holding it."You know, your father told me so much about you", she started to go on.

"Funny, he didn't say anything about you.", he said, kind of darkly. He turned around and stormed up stairs to his room. Sora was never really the person to be hateful to others. At least, not until the car accident. His dad had been watching the whole time and walked in.

"Well...that went well, don't you think." Aerith just crossed her arms and looked at him annoyed.

XxXxXx

Sora had been in his room for the rest of the day. He really didn't want to see or deal with anyone right now. He knew what his father had tried, he tried to get Sora's mind off his mom. To replace his mother with some chick he was dating. He hated his father even more for it. He looked over at the gift she gave him and picked it up. He looked it over and decided it would not hurt to get something free. Even if it was from someone who he hated. When he opened it, he was surprised to see it was pretty neat of what she got him. It was a scrapbook. It had white lace around the edges and blue designs in the middle.

'She must have thought I would take pictures of this place.', he thought. He went over to the old trunk to put it in there. He opened it and sat the scrapbook down. He was about to close it when he noticed the pictures on the bottom of the top. They were ones with him and his mom on a roller coasters, one at the beach and one in the barn on the tire swing. There were some others of him and his dad, but he did not really care about those. He mostly paid attention to the one of them in the barn on the swing. That was their favorite place before they moved away.

He slowly moved his hand up to touch it when he heard someone coming up. He quickly shut it and sat back over to his bed. His dad came into the room.

"Did you really have to do that? She was only trying to be nice." His dad was standing at the door with his arms crossed. Sora just rolled his eyes at him and started moving things around, ignoring him."Fine don't talk to me. Tomorrow is a school day, so get some sleep." He started to leave.

"WHAT! I am not going to school!", shouted Sora. He stood up to face his father. He hated this place enough, he really did not want to a school from here.

"Oh yes you will. Don't worry, you really like it.", said his dad. He walked out of the room.

"I'm not going to school and you can't make me!"

XxXxXx

Well that's it for chapter 2.

In the movie they never really gave the father a name, so if anyone has a name they would like to give him or has a comment about this chapter just, REVIEW PLEASE! See you next time.


	3. Ch3: School

Hello again

Hello again!**To Yunagirlamy:**Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

Well here's chapter 3.

XxXxXx

Chapter 3: School

'He made me.', thought Sora. He was sitting in the class that was history. Maps and books everywhere. The teacher had one chart down, smacking on it, talking about the borders and how they changed over time. Everyone was taking notes, trying to keep up with what the teacher was saying. Sora just sat there with a blank paper in front of him and flipping his pencil in his hand.

He tried his best not to let anyone talk to him today, so in every class he sat in the very back so no one would talk to him. But he could not avoid them in the halls when classes changed. They pointed and whispered about him every time he would pass by.

"Did you see the new kid?"

"Yes, did you hear what happened to him?"

"No."

"Yeah, he was in that really bad car accident that happened recently."

"I heard about that. I heard that his mother died and he almost died as well."

"Oh, that's so sad."

And after they were done whispering about him, they would come up to talk to him. Always saying how sorry they were about what happened. Sora hated them for always saying sorry. How could they say sorry when they did not even know him. They knew nothing about him or his mom, only that they were in a accident. They could not say sorry when they had no idea how he felt. They had no idea what it was like to lose someone you love that fast from your life. How one minute they could be there and the next not.

Most the people who said they were sorry were girls. And the way they would say it was as if they did not even care. As if they forced themselves to say it. Then right after they said it, they would start to ask if he had a girlfriend or if he was going to the dance.He hated them all. How they would try to talk to him and get him to talk back. He wish they would just leave him alone.

The bell rang and everyone started to pack up again. Sora was glad that it was lunch next. He waited until everyone left before he packed up and left. He wanted to make sure that they would not try to talk to him again. He walk into the hallway. This school was very old fashioned. It needed paint jobs in some places and some lockers did not really open or close right. He walked into the cafeteria to see every table was full.

'Great, now I have to sit with someone. If they say sorry, I'm going to scream.', thought Sora. He walked up to the line to get his food, which was some kind of mystery meat, and went over to see where he could sit. He spotted a long table with two sides to it. One side was empty and the other was full of a group of people.There was about five people; two girls and three guys.

Sitting on one side was a blond with blond spiked that was tilted on one side of his head and had blue eyes. He was wearing a white short sleeve jacket with a black shirt,and black jeans. Were two other people; another blond that had green muscle shirt on and camouflage, cargo pants on. And a brown hair girl, who looked like a tomboy, with a Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans on.

On the other side of the table was just two people. A silver hair boy with a yellow shirt, blue short sleeve jacket and blue jeans. And then there was her. She had red hair that went to her shoulders, a pink shirt on with a matching skirt and had violet eyes. She flipped her hair as she laughed at something one of them said. Sora just stood there with his tray and stared at her.

'No, she's probable just like all the other girls.', he thought. He shook his head, walked over and sat at the empty side. He sat down low while eating his food, hoping that they didn't notice him. But of course, they did.

"Hi you must be Sora. It's cool that you're new here, we hardly ever get a new kid.", said the tomboy. She smiled at him while saying this. All the others started to smile as well, hoping he would say something. Sora just ignored her and kept eating his food. She blinked, wondering why he didn't say any thing."Well...I'm Olette and this is Hayner, Roxas, Riku and Kairi."

After she point to the Kairi, Sora looked up from his food and stared at her.

'Her names Kairi, wow she's so beau-... no wait... she's just like all the other girls, ignore her.' He looked back down to his food. They all stared at each other, wondering why he will not say anything.

"Hey, sorry about your mom and everything.", said Roxas.

Sora's grip on his fork tightened.

'I'm not going to scream. I'm not going to scream.', thought Sora angrily. Roxas went on, not noticing how Sora's knuckles were white from his grip.

"But at least you have your dad. We all know him, he's a really cool dad.", he said, happily.

"Yeah, I would give to have a dad like that.", added in Riku. Sora felt his hand go numb from his grip.

'I'm going to scream!' Sora was starting to tremble. He could put up with the sorries, but people saying how great his dad was a unbearable. He hated his father, he was a horrible person to Sora. His father had left him and his mom. Not in a actual leave way, but in a growing apart way.

"Yeah, we all live pretty close to him, but not right next to him like Kairi does. She's his next door neighbor. Well I guess your next door neighbor now. Right Kairi?", said Hayner.

"Right!", said Kairi. As soon as Sora heard her voice he calmed down.

'Oh God, her voice... it's just like mom's.', thought Sora. He knew why he felt like staring at her now, she looked just like his mom. He felt his throat tightened.

"I beat you and your dad get along real good.", said Riku. That's when Sora had enough. He slammed his fork back down on his tray, picked it up and stormed off.

"Geez, did he have to be rude like that!", said Riku. They all nodded in agreement, all except Kairi. She stared at him as he walked away.

"He just lost and confused.", she said.

"Kairi, someone lost and confused doesn't slam his stuff at us.", said Hayner. "Someone that does that is just a jerk."

"Hey give him a break, he just lost his mom and all.", said Roxas.

"I wish there was something we could do for him.", said Olette sadly.

"There's only one thing we can do.", said Kairi. Everyone was now looking at her. "Give him time and patience."

XxXxXx

After school had ended, Sora almost felt like skipping with joy. Almost. He trudged up to the buses and got in the last one.

As fate would have it.

All the seats were full. All except one and that one had someone in it. It was Kairi. Sora froze in the ally and stared at her. He started to back up.

"Hey sit down kid!", shouted the bus driver at him. The bus started to drive off. He walked forward as if he was about to die.

'Just don't talk to her... better yet, don't even look at her.', he thought. He slowly made his way forward and sat down. He scooted as faraway as he could without falling off his seat. Kairi looked over to him.

"Are you OK?" He looked pale and ,when she asked this, his grip tightened on his backpack."You scared us today when you walked out like that. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Sora was slowly sinking down in the seat. Every time she talked, it felt like a hole growing in his chest. Like his heart was being torn in two. Suddenly the bus stopped and it was Sora's stop. He quickly got off, more like ran off, leaving Kairi wishing there was more she could do.

XxXxXx

The next morning Sora was going to make sure that he would not go back to that school. Him and his father had gotten into a argument last night. Not really with words, but with silent. For, last night when he got home, his dad asked if he had a good day at school. All Sora said was that he hated it and was not going back. Sora then went up stairs and stayed up there. He did not even leave for dinner.Of course his father thought Sora would still go to school, was only upset and did not really mean it. But Sora did, for he had a plan for the next day.

Well the next day was here.

Sora quickly got dressed and was out the door before his dad woke up. He walked up the driveway, to make sure if his dad did wake up, would see where Sora was walking to. Before he reached the end, he jumped over to a field and made sure he was hidden. Then he sat and waited.

After a while the bus came by and then, after no one showed up, left. Sora smiled on how his plan had worked. Now all he had to worry about was to make sure his dad did not find him. Which would be easy, since his dad was working on the clay model dragon today. Making it into a full scale model of metal. Which would mean he would be in the barn all day.

Sora got up and walked over to all the trees that have been torn down earlier by the bulldozers. He chose a big oak tree, climbed up and sat on it. He did not know how long he had been sitting, just staring at the lake, when he started to hear something. At first he heard a squeak. He just shrugged it off thinking nothing of it, but then he heard it again. It was not a squeak, but a cheep and it was coming from below him. He looked down from where he was sitting to see a lot of feathers and straw below him.

He jumped down and looked under the tree. What he saw made him almost agree with his father on the bulldozer thing. Almost. But still he did not really care if they tore down trees, but to run right over animals was unforgivable. It was a mangled goose, twisted up into a ball of feathers and dried blood. He heard the cheep again. He looked to where it was and saw a egg, right by his hand. He gasped and pulled his hand away. There was not just one egg, but 12 eggs. He slowly reached his hand to the egg and felt it. It was barley warm.

He jumped up and ran to the barn. He went in the back to avoid his dad, who was working on the dragon, melting metal into shapes and banging on them to make them stay that way. Sora was glad he was making loud enough noises, so he would not hear him walking around inside the barn.

He walked up to his mother's secret area. He stopped dead in his tracks. There was the tire swing. The tire was really old, covered in dust and the rope was all yellow. But it looked like it could still be used. He slowly walked up to it and held on to it. He gently rock back and forth remembering how his mom would swing him on it. How every time he came forward for another swing she would laugh and smile real big. He felt tears come up to his eyes. He suddenly remembered the eggs and walked away, knowing that he would have to come back later.

He walked up to the dresser which his mother would keep her dress up cloths in. He found what he was looking for, the white bib carrier. She used it for caring Sora when he was a baby around when she was painting or just needed her hands for something. He grabbed it then ran back outside to the tree. He got down to his hands and knees, then slowly and carefully, pick up each one. Handling them as if they were a bomb. He put some grass in between so they would not bang against each other. After he had them all, he walked back up to the barn. He walked in and went to the dresser and started to empty it of the cloths.

He had no idea why he was doing this. But for some reason, something was telling him to do it and he felt like it was the right thing to do. He pick each egg up, out of the bib, and into the draw. He used each of his mom's cloths for a separate nest. After he finished putting them in, he knew he had to get them some heat. He walked into his dad's work shop. He was right there working on the metal dragon and so was the heat lamp. Sora, as slowly as he could, walked up to the lamp. He grabbed the lamp and a pan for it and slowly made his way back. He walked back up to the dresser. He opened the draw under the egg one, sat the pan and heat lamp in it, plugged the heart lamp in and then closed the draw.

He slowly opened the egg draw to look at them. The draw was lit up and all the egg looked nice and cozy. He smiled at his job well done and closed the draw.

XxXxXx

The next morning, Sora woke up excited for the first time in a long time. He quickly got dressed and went down stairs. He planed to skip school again today and to spend time with the eggs. But that was not what his father had planed. Sora was shocked to see his father standing at the bottom of the stairs looking angry with his arms crossed.

"I know you skipped school the other day.", he said.

'How did he know that?!', thought Sora. He stopped in the middle of the stairs shocked. He heard a loud honking outside.

"There's the bus. Now you're going to school, you were meant to go to school, now go!" He handed Sora his backpack and pushed him out the door."Have a good day!"

Sora trudged sourly to the school bus. Sora could not help but look over to the barn and hope that he had done right. What Sora did not know was as he got on the bus and regretfully sat next to Kairi again was that a miracle was happening in the barn that would change his life of the better.

His eggs were catching.

XxXxXx

Well I hope you like this chapter, I know I did! See you till next time! And REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Ch4: Hatching Day

Hello again! Hope everyone is enjoying the story!

Well here's the new chapter!

XxXxXx

Chapter 4: Hatching day

Again, like the day before, Sora did not pay attention in class. Only this time it was not out of annoyance, but out of impatience. He just kept tapping his foot or pencil, watching the clock. He did not even know why he was so worked up about those eggs.

'I mean, their just eggs.', he thought. But he kept watching the clock and tapping his foot. When lunch finally came around, he was excited that the day was almost over. The only thing that he hated today was that there was only one spot to sit in the cafeteria and it was with the same group of kids. As he walked up and sat down they all smiled at him.

"Glad you could join us.", said Roxas. Sora just grunted and kept eating his food.

"We didn't see you yesterday, were you OK?", asked Kairi. Yesterday ,when he did not show up, she had been afraid that she did something to make him not come. Sora winced when he heard her voice again. The pain in his chest started to flared up again.

"I just missed the bus.", he said. He started to stab at his food, trying to ignore the pain.

"Oh OK.", she said. She noticed how very time she talked he would started acting like he was in pain. 'Did I do something?', she thought.

"Well why didn't you just tell your dad?", asked Olette.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy, I'm sure he would have given you a ride to school. I mean he does care and all.", said Riku. Sora slammed his fork down again, but this time he turned to talk.

"Look, lets get this strait. My dad hates me and I hate him. He doesn't care shit about me and I don't care shit about him!" He grabbed his tray and stormed off. They watched him stunned.

"Man, how can he say that. It's his father and I'm sure is father cares about him.", said Riku.

"Yeah, if he didn't care he would have left him alone.", said Hayner.

"Well remember how his wife divorced him?", asked Olette. They nodded their heads. "Well no one really knows why and maybe he does and still is angry with his dad."

"Hey, Kairi why don't you ask him about it on the bus. He only really talks to you.", said Riku.

"I'll try, but he seems to hate me.", she said.

"Are you kiding? Did you see the way he always looks at you? Like you're a godess or something.", said Roxas.

"Yeah, I guess.", Kairi said quietly.

Sora walked up and pushed his tray to the washer. He started to head to his locker when he felt something pull on him. He turned to see one of the girls who had hit on him his first day. He remembered what she said.

_"Hey sorry about you mom and everything. Anyway, do you have a girlfriend cause I need a boyfriend or everyone thinks I'm a loser or something." She said this while flipping her hair around as if she had better things to do. _

Her name was Kenna and she was the most popular girl in school. If she did not get what she wants she starts hurting people until she does. Or she just takes things away from people of what they have.

"Don't mind them, they're losers. Anyway, have you decide on being my girlfriend yet? I'm really tiered of waiting here.", she said. Sora looked at her darkly, pulled his arm away and stormed off. They were not losers to him. To him they were just kind people trying to help. He sighed and walked back up to them.

"Sorry about snapping like that, I'm just having a bad day." He placed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"It's OK, we understand.", said Riku. Sora looked up, nodded and walked away.

XxXxXx

When he got on the bus, again Kairi had the only seat open. She had actually made sure of it. Sora slowly walked up and sat down. After the buses moved, Kairi turned to him.

"So why do you hate your dad?", she asked. Sora's grip tightened on his backpack and the pain started up.

'Why does this keep happening?', he thought. "Why do you care?"

"I just want to help. Maybe if you told someone it would help."

"Help.", he siad quietly. He wanted help so badly and now that someone wanted to, he almost felt like hugging her. Almost.

"Yeah, I mean, why did your mother abandoned him?" Sora suddenly felt rage come up.

"She didn't abandon him, he abandon us! All he ever cared about was his work any more! She tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't! So we couln't stay with him cause he wouldn't pay attention to us! Then after we left he said he was sorry but we knew he wasn't, the damage was already done! If he cared he would have stopped when he was ahead!"

He was panting and trembling after he said this. He had never told anyone this before and he felt better. Like a weight was taken off. He closed his eyes tight and slummed in his seat. He felt something touch his hand and opened his eyes to see Kairi gently rubbing his hand. He groaned, he had not been touched like that since his mother died and she used to do that all the time. He suddenly realized what was happening and snatched his hand back.

"Sorry, I thought it would help.", she said.

"Just stop." He gasped this out, the pain was starting to be unbearable.

"Stop what?"

"Talking."

"But why?!"

"Because it hurts!" They both stared wided eyed at each. Sora did not mean to say that. The bus slowed down and came up to his house. Sora jumped out of his seat, got off the bus and ran home.

XxXxXx

When he got closer to the house he slowed down and let out a huge sigh.

'Man, I really screwed things up.', he thought. He looked up and saw the barn. He smiled lightly to himself. 'Well at least I have something to look forward to. I'll have to sneak to see them, I'm sure my dad will not let me keep baby geese.'

He walked up the steps and into the house. For some reason something seemed different about the place. Sora just shrugged it off and threw his backpack on the couch. Suddenly something screamed on the couch. Sora screamed also and jumped back against the wall. It was a person who had been sleeping on the couch. The person tosed and turned trying to get the backpack off and fell on the floor with a grunt. It was a man, the same age as Sora's dad. He had blond hair and was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with blue jeans and big black belt that hung on the side.

The man stood up and was rubbing his head.

"Who are you! I'm warning you, my dad's huge and can beat you up! I'm going to call the cops if you don't leave!", shouted Sora. He had no idea why he just said that about his dad, but if a person was in your house who was not supposed to be, you would say werid things too.

"I could beat your dad any damn day and he knows it. I'm a black belt after all! Anyway how you doin' Sora?", said the man.

"Uh...do I know you?", asked Sora. Sora never seen this man before and even if he did he was sure he would remember him.

"Duh your Uncle Cid. Remember that Christmas I gave you that playdoe...and you ate it." Sora looked at him confused and kind of weirded out. "Yeah, you made them into star cookies and ate them all up. Them were the same color as your eyes", said Cid.

"I see you met your Uncle Cid." His dad walked in. Aerith was with him and they were both dressed nice. "He's here to help me with the plane I'm building."

"Wouldn't be able to do it without me.", said Cid. He walked into the kitchen while Dad and Aerith made their way to the door.

"And where are you two going?!"Sora crossed his arms and frowned at them. He mostly did not want them to go because he did not want to be left alone with Cid. Even if he was his uncle, he really did not know him.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in a few hours.", said his dad.

"I think he wants to know where we are going not when. We're going to the City Meeting about the company being built.", said Aerith.

"And like I said, we'll be back in a few hours.", said his dad while steering Aerith out the door. Sora just sighed.

XxXxXx

"ORDER!" The mayor was banging on the desk trying to settle down the group of people. Everyone was shouting back and forth about the building of the company. The mayor finally smacked down hard enough to settle them down. A man stood up.

"Look Mr. Mayor, we need this company. With it here I can send my kids off to colledge. We can't keep on making a living off the land as farmers." Sora's dad stood up.

"Mayor if we let this happen our town is going to go down the drain. We won't be neighborly to each other and just think of the pollution."

"Who cares about pollution, we can always clean it up later."

"And idoits like him are the ones who make the company.", said Dad. He pointed anrgily at the man and Aerith quickly sat him back down. People started shouting again.

"Mayor may I please speak?" It was a ranger who had asked. He was standing out to the back of the room and had been waiting quietly to speak. He walked up so everyone could see him. "Look, it isn't just us we should be thinking about. We should be thinking of the animals as well."

"Uh, animals?!"

"Yes, because if they go then so do we. My rangers have already found a mangled Canadian goose in your place." He nodded over to Dad. "It looked like it had a nest and was trying to protect it when it died."

"Who cares about some stupid goose!" People started shouting again and the ranger just walked away.

XxXxXx

Sora was doing the dishes after they had supper. Cid wasn't all that bad to him. Cid was a pilet, black belt and could do some magic tricks. He was a really good cook too. But Sora really did not like the fact that his dad just left him here with him. After Sora was done he turned to see Cid yelling at the TV for a wrestling match.

"Oh, come on! Man the had to hurt! Are you blind!"

'Now's my chance.', thought Sora. He slowly walked over, grabbed his coat and walked outside. He went into the barn to see a slight glow coming from the dresser. He walked up and got on his knees to open it. Slowly opening it up the light fell on his face.

What he saw amazed him. All the chicklings were out of their shells, still wet. We were all laying down panting from their hard work of coming out. If you had to push your way out of a hard shell you might be tired too. When Sora opened the draw they all looked up at him at the same time. They started to cheep sofly at him. One started to make its way to Sora. He slowly picked it up and placed it in his lap, rocking it gently. It closed it eyes in peace of the rocking.

Sora started to take them out, placing them in a small bed of hay. They started to clean themselves, fluffing themselves up into yellow balls. Sora watched them the whole time, once in a while helping them clean up. They started to walk around, but never leaving Sora's side. Sora suddenly felt tired and laid himself down on the hay. The chicks quickly went around him and laid down as well. The one that went to Sora first went into his arms. Sora gently stroked it and both him and the chick drifted to sleep.

XxXxXx

Dad and Aerith got home to see Cid asleep on the armchair watching TV. Dad walked up and shook him awake.

"Foul!", shouted Cid from his wake. Cid looked up to see Dad standing above him.

"Did Sora go to sleep?", he asked.

"W-what?"

"Did Sora go to sleep?", he repeated.

"Don't worry I'll check.", said Aerith. She slowly went up stairs into his room not to wake him. "Sora honey?" But all she saw was a empty bed. She quickly ran back down stairs. "He's not there!"

They quickly grabbed flashlights and ran outside screaming Sora's name. But not as loud as Dad. He had been scared that Sora would run away after he got here. Now he blamed himself for Sora leaving.

"SORA!"

They ran everywhere: in the fields, in the forest and in the barn.

Aerith was the one looking in the barn. She noticed a faint glow coming from one place so she went in. She saw Sora sleeping curled up in a ball with the chicks all around him. Dad ran in and was about to say something when she shushed him. He looked over at Sora and sighed in releif. The chicks were now up and running around, scared of the new things. Only the one in Sora's arms had stayed, just tilting its head looking at them. Dad quietly walked up and took his big coat off. He placed it on Sora and kissed him on the forhead. He walked back over to Aerith.

"Well at least now I know why he didn't want to go to school." They turned to leave when Sora suddenly jumped out of his sleep. He looked up to them, he looked back to the chicks then to them again.

"Can I keep them, please?' He looked at them with pleading eyes and Aerith just looked over to Dad with her eyebrows raised.

XxXxXx

I'm just going to call Sora's dad, Dad now. I really can't think of anything.

So thanks and **PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think.**


	5. Ch5: Runt

Not much to say, so...

Here's chapter 5.

XxXxXx

Chapter 5: Runt

_It was raining and the wipers were going fast. He could hear a loud buzzing in his ears. It was making his head pound. _

_"Make it stop!" He grabbed his head out of the pain. "Mom make it stop!" As he turned to his mother there was a bright light. Now he was standing on the street watching the crash happen. The 18 wheeler went forward and the car turned out of its way. The car flipped over and Sora could see his mom toss and turn, getting hurt from the glass. The car slid on its top then came to a stop. His mom was sticking half way out her window. _

_"Sora help me." She looked over to him and reached her hand out. _

_"Mom!" He ran forward to get to her, but it seemed as the car was moving away. _

_"You're letting me die." _

_"Mom!" He kept running, but the car kept fading. _

_"You let me die..."_

"MOM!" Sora jumped out of his sleeping and was panting as if he had been running. He had the same dream before, of the car crash and his mom blaming him. He wished that it was not his fault that she died. He wished he could have saved her like he should have done instead of passing out like that. Maybe if he stayed awake he could have saved her.

He realized that he had slept in the barn last night, straw was stuck all in his hair. The sun was gently coming in the window making it just like he remembered when his mom came in here with him. He heard soft cheeping and looked over to see his chicks sleeping in a huddle. He moved closer and crossed his legs to sit next to them. They all looked up at him and cheeped happily that he was there.

The smallest one, which would be the runt, stood up and walked over to him. It was the same one that went to him first from last night. Sora noticed how it limped up to him. One of its legs was shorter than the other, it had a birth defect. It walked up and tilted its head at him. Then it reached down to his shoe and pulled on his shoe lace making it untie. Then it looked back up tilting its head again while holding the shoe lace. Sora just laughed and picked it up into his lap.

"You're a funny one." He rubbed its head and the chick just blinked at him. Sora placed it back with its brother and sisters and started to walk off. He heard movement behind him and turned to see them following him. He went and sat back down, so did they. He stood up, they stood up, he sat down and they sat down. He smiled at an idea he had.

"Hey goose, goose." He said it quietly but they perked up to his voice. "Hey goose, goose." He said it a bit louder, they stood up and so did he. "Hey goose, goose, goose, goose!" He started to run backward and they started chasing after him. He started making geese calls and they went wild running after him.

"Hey geese, come on geese, hey, hey, hey!" He kept running and they kept following. He looked over to see all of them flapping they little wings, running. Suddenly the little one fell down and was trying to get up again. Sora stopped and went over to it. Sora picked it up and cradled it in his arms. "Looks like we have to take it easy on that leg."

It cheeped in agreement.

XxXxXx

He took them all inside to eat. He sat them on the kitchen table and started to make them oatmeal. After he made the oatmeal, he sat it on the table and they dug in. They finished the first bowl so Sora made more, watching them the whole time. After a while they slowed their eating and started to relax. He watched them clean each other and noticed the runt more closely. It would stumble sometimes, but its brother and sisters would go over and help it back up. It was the most quiet out of all of them. It reminded a lot of himself.

They started making a mess on the table and Sora knew his dad would be mad about that.Sora sat his head down on the table to get a closer look at them. The runt came over and started to pull on his hair. Others came over to pull also, but not as gently as the runt. After while they moved on, but the runt stayed. Sora laughed and sat up bring the runt with him.

"What you like my hair?" It cheeped happily as if to say 'yes'. He used one finger to stroke it and it leaned its head into his finger. He started hearing angry cheeping and looked up to see one chick sitting in the bowl while the other chicks were trying to get something to eat. "You're holding up the line there buddy."

Sora lifted it tail to make it jump out. It gave him a look that said 'Hey!'. Sora kept them in order so they wouldn't fight. The runt just stayed in his lap, watching. Dad came down stairs to see the mess on the table. He groaned, sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

"Oh man look at the mess. Wish they could learn a better place to poop.", said Dad.

"Oh come on, they're just babies.", said Sora.

"Sora we have to find them a better place to stay than the table, how about the barn."

"Oh yeah, so they be eaten by owls or other animals, no way!" There was a loud honk outside, meaning the bus was here. Sora stood up and sat the runt back on the table. He said goodbye to each one and walked to the door. "Make sure to take good care of them and don't put them outside. Feed them ever 2 hours and give them lots of attention."

"Right", said Dad sourly. After Sora left the runt came up to him and pulled on his bread. He leaned away to make him stop, but pulled runt with him. It fell in his lap. He picked it back up and sat it down, but found that his hands were now wet.

XxXxXx

Dad walked into the ranger's station. No he did not leave the geese alone, he promised Sora he would take care of them and respected Sora's wish. Aerith had came over, so she was with them. Dad walked in to see the same ranger that was at the City Meeting.

"Can I help you. Oh, it's you, how are you doing.", said the ranger. His name was Mike and was in charge of all the rangers in the county. He was also the father of Kenna and did anything for her happiness. Anything.

"Yeah remember that goose you found with the nest?", Dad asked.

"Sure do."

"Well my son found the eggs and now they hatched."

"And let me guess, they saw Sora when they hatched didn't they?"

"Yeah, and now I got yellow fuzz balls running around everywhere."

"Yep, this happens every year. People raise geese and then when they try to fly they land in other people's yard or run into power lines. We get very busy around this time of year when the geese hatch. You know that spot by your house was the last nesting grounds around here"

"Really?"

"Yeah, sooner or later there isn't going to be any left."

"Well could you come over and show us how to take care of them."

"Sure could." Ranger Mike stepped out from behind the counter. "I'll come over tomorrow and give you a hand." They shook hands.

XxXxXx

Sora sat down next to everyone again during lunch. He actually sat down next to them and not just at the end of the table. They smiled at this, they were happy that he was finally coming closer to acting normal again.

"Yeah Sora, you're looking happy today.", said Olette. Sora stopped eating and thought about this. He had been all happy today. He sat in the front of class, he wrote down notes and he talked to people when they talked to him. He had actually smiled, he had not smiled since the day of the accident. He felt better about everything today and he had no idea why.

"Yeah I am.", he said happily. He gave them a big smile and they smiled back.

"So why are you happy today?", asked Kairi. Sora winced and quickly looked back down at his food, the pain had started up again. He felt like grabbing his chest, but did not want them to worry. Kairi noticed this and quickly looked down as well, sorry that she said anything. Riku had noticed it as well.

"Is anything wrong?', he asked. Sora quickly looked up and put a fake smile on threw the pain.

"Nope everything is fine."

"Well why are you happy then?', asked Hayner.

"Well...hey do you guys know anything about raising baby geese?" Roxas had been drinking milk at the time and spit it on Riku, but Riku was to shocked to care. In fact, they were all to shocked. "Well, you know about that company being built right?"

"Who doesn't, we all think it's real stupid.", said Roxas. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I found a mother goose that was killed by the bulldozers by my place." Sora could still remember it and wished he could forget. It made him sick to think about it, a mother dying for her children like that.

"Oh, that's horrible!" Kairi finally talking again. The pain in Sora's chest throbbed dully, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Yeah, and the mom had a nest and the eggs kind of hatched on me."

"So what are you, a mama goose now.", joked Hayner.

"No man, he's a Papa goose.", said Roxas.

"Yeeahhh, so anyway, do you know anything about raising them?", Sora asked again.

"Nah, but I'm sure you could talk to Ranger Mike about it.", said Olette.

"Yeah and you better sprout wings soon.", said Roxas.

"Uh?" Sora looked up from his food confused.

"You know, to teach them to fly cause sooner or later they're going to want to fly south." Sora just sat back sighing. He did not think about that. He had just hoped they could stay with him. He was afraid if they left that things would go back to normal and everything would hurt again. Sora sighed in his head.

'Well like they all say, kids have to grow up sooner or later. I just hope it's later.'

XxXxXx

After school, Sora was riding the sitting next to Kairi again. And again she talked to him.

"So about yesterday, why did you say it hurt?", she asked. Sora winced at the pain, but he noticed it did not hurt as much as it did yesterday.

"It...it was nothing.", he said with a sigh. He wanted to tell her the truth so bad, but knew she either think he was crazy or be mad at him for liking her so much. 'How can a girl like that, like me?', he thought.

"Oh OK." She knew he would tell her later when he trusted her, even though she trusted him now. "Well...what about the geese?"

"What about them?"

"Well...have you named them yet?" Sora had been thinking about that. He was going to, but needed a few ideas.

"No, not really."

"Well is it OK if the gang comes over so we can name them together?" She was also hoping that it would give them a chance to get to know him.

"Um sure." He was not real sure that would be a good idea, the babies really only liked him. But it would be cool to have friends over.

"Cool, how about tomorrow? It's Saturday so we could hang around all day."

"Sure." Sora just shrugged, he was sure his dad would not mind. Kairi smiled real happy then, without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He gasped and put his hand where she kissed him. It felt hot but in the good way. The bus came to his house and he quickly jumped off. After the bus dove away, Sora could not help but smiled real big and run home with happiness.

XxXxXx

When he got home neither his dad or his geese were home. Sora started to panic and searched the whole house for them. He ran back outside knowing where they were, but afraid something had gotten to them.

'I just knew dad would put them outside as soon as I left. I swear if something happens to them...', he thought. He ran inside the barn to hear cheeping and went into his mom's secret area to see them all safe. He also saw Aerith feeding them happily talking to them. He sighed in relief, he was glad that they were OK and that someone had stayed with them. Even if it was Aerith.

As soon as he walked in both Aerith and the geese saw him. The geese ran up to him, cheeping happily. The runt was the last one to get to him, but the first one to get petted. Sora sat down with them and let them play with his fingers. He almost forgot that Aerith was there. She came up and sat down next to him.

"That's quite a bunch you got there." She put her fingers out for them, but only the runt came up to her. The others just stayed by Sora. "This one sure ain't shy."

"Yeah, but did you notice his limp?", he asked.

"Yep, it probably happened when the bulldozers knocked the trees down. It might have moved the egg which causes things like that to happen." Sora nodded, he needed someone to say that, for he was thinking it was his fault and had hurt the chick in some way. The runt came right up and went in Sora's lap. Sitting proudly. Sora scratched its head, smiling.

"Thanks for taking care of them by the way. I'm sure dad dumped them as soon as I left."

"No that isn't true. He called me over cause he didn't want to leave them alone like you asked. He went over to the ranger's station to learn how to take care of them."

"Really?" Sora smiled, thinking maybe his dad was not all bad after all. Just maybe. They heard a truck come up the driveway and then Dad came in.

"Hey guys, I talked to Ranger Mike and he said he can come over and show us what to do.", he said.

"Great!", said Aerith. She stood up, went over to him and gave him a hug. Sora thought about what his dad did for him and decide to try to be a little more nice. But just a little.

"Hey dad, is it OK if I can sleep in here again with everyone?" He pointed to the geese who started cheeping as if asking 'yes can he' .

"Sure." Sora smiled real big and grabbed a blanket by the dresser to lay down with the chicks. He laid down and they all bundled up to him. The runt crawled in his arms again to sleep. Dad and Aerith started to leave.

"Are you sure he'll be OK out here?", she asked quietly.

"Of course, he'll be fine." Dad reached over and turned out the lights.

XxXxXx

"I don't know guys, I think he still doesn't like me." Kairi was sitting in her bed talking to everyone about what happened and about the naming of the geese.

"Of course he likes you. He's starting to like all of us.", said Riku.

"Yeah, a lot better than the growling at us thing.", said Roxas.

"Yeah, that wasn't getting him no where was it.", said Hayner.

"I still wish I knew why he acts in pain around me though."Kairi twisted her hair around her finger, thinking.

"Maybe it's just a act to get your attention.", said Hayner.

"Now why would he act in pain to get attention.", said Olette.

"Who knows, the guy is pretty weird.", said Roxas. "Hey Kairi, you said that he said we could help name them right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool cause I'm going to name one Long John.", he said.

"Long John!", laughed Riku. "The guy ain't going to name one Long John!"

"Hey I can hope can't I?!"

XxXxXx

My still going to call Sora's dad Dad. I'll let you guys put in a name while you read so it's like you're naming your own character!

See you next time!


	6. Ch6: Haunting

Well, here's the next chapter!

XxXxXx

Chapter 6: Haunting

_Loud buzzing in his head. _

_The 18 wheeler coming at the car. _

_"You let me die."_

"MOM!"

Sora woke up with a start again from the dream. He sat there a while just letting it pass. He started to cry. He wanted to know why his mom was haunting him like this. Was it really his fault that she died? Was she just now haunting him because his life was coming around. Was he suppose to have died that night but lived instead. It sure did feel like it to him. He wished that he did die on that night. Then maybe his mom would have lived. Or maybe he would be with her right now. Sometimes he just felt like the world would be a better place without him.

He pulled his legs up to his chest and rocked back and forth. Trying to clear his mind of all these thoughts. He felt terrible, on the inside and out. Soft cheeping was coming over from his side and looked over to see all the chicks coming to him. They all sat around him and looked up at him as if to say 'don't be sad'. The runt crawled into his lap and rubbed its head against his fingers. Sora's spirits went up. Thinking that maybe there was a reason he had lived. He cooed gently to them, petting each one. After a while he got up and brushed the hay out his hair.

He started to walk around, looking at the things from his past. Then he noticed something he had not seen before. It was something huge that had a blue tarp covering it. Sora walked up slowly and pulled the tarp off. What he saw shocked him. It looked like some alien spacecraft from one of those old movies. There was a huge, silver dome that had all kinds on designs on it. The dome was on top of a square, golden base. There was four weird looking legs that had round bottoms to them. The thing was huge. Sora had no clue why he did not see this before. He just stared at it. He knew he saw it from somewhere before but could not think of it.

"I see that you're up."

Sora quickly turned around to see his father walk in. He had his working gear on which was a suit that was like a plumbers and some safety glasses. Dad walk over and started to work on melting metal and banging on it. Sora looked back over to the spaceship.

"Hey dad!", he yelled over the banging. Dad quickly look up.

"What?", Dad asked.

"What's this, some kind of spaceship?"

"What?!" He stopped what he was doing and looked over at what Sora was pointing at. "Oh, that's the Lunar Lander."

"What! Isn't the Lunar Lander on the moon?"

"Yeah, what's why I built that one. They needed a new one to use. I got a lot of money offered to me for it. I built that the year you and your mom left. She thought I was crazy to build it." He turned back around to start working again. Sora turned back to look at it.

"Well you're pretty crazy at building anything.", he said.

"I heard that!", shouted Dad. Sora smiled lightly and trailed his fingers on the Lunar ship. Looking at it, he had to admit that his dad did a good job at it. "Hey Sora! Could you come here for a minute!" Sora walked away from the Lunar and went over to his dad. "Look at the dragon and tell me if there something missing?"

Sora went over to where he pointed and looked up surprised. The dragon was now life size. About 8 feet tall. It looked really cool to Sora. It had a nose that looked like salt and pepper shakers. Its eyes looked like red rubies. Its ears looked like feather dusters. It had a long tail that curled around it, spikes on its back and spiky wings. It had its mouth wide open as if to roar. Sora walked up and rubbed it chin.

"What do you think, goatee or clean shave?", asked Dad. Sora looked at it for a while.

"I think you should give it a bread. Then it would look just like you.", laughed Sora.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny! Are all you going to do is pick on your old man?" Sora just laughed and walked over into the secret area. He let the geese in, who had been following him, and shut the door behind him. The banging of metal was quiet now with the door closed. Sora looked over to the tire swing. It sat there, swinging in the breeze, as if it wanted to be swung on. Sora went over and hung on to it. There was some old ropes running across the hole of the tire. He remembered how his mom put them there, when he was young, to keep him from falling out of the swing.

Sora hopped up so his feet were on the bottom and had his hands holding the rope. He started to swing slowly then fast, building up speed. He put his head back watching the ceiling go back and forth. He closed his eyes to let the memory come in.

_Flash back_

_Sora was sitting in the swing with the ropes around him. Holding him in tightly. __He was about 3 years old. He was swinging back and forth. Laughing for him to go faster. There was a black Labrador watching him swing. Moving its head back and forth with the swing. _

_As the swing came up, a lady ran forward. She smiled real big and her hair was blowing behind her. She had a beautiful blue dress on that went behind her as she pushed. She push the swing back, making it swing back again. Sora watched the hay run by his feet as the swing went back. _

_End Flash back_

Sora felt tears slowly go down his face as he remembered his mom pushing him on the swing. They used to come here every day when his dad was working. Sora kept swinging, enjoying feeling the wind in his face. The chicks watched him swing. Tilting their heads, wondering why he would cry out with sadness and joy. After a while, his arms grew tired of holding on so he slowed down to a gentle swing. He kept his eyes closed thinking of the times when they would go to the lake and watch the geese fly by. His mom would draw them and also other things like trees and the cranes that would sometimes come over. His favorite picture had been that she had drawn was the one with the eagle. It had flown down one day right at them both. Making the geese fly everywhere. She manage to take a picture so she could draw it later.

She would also sing him a beautiful song. The song was... was. He quickly opened his eyes in shock. He could not remember the song. It was a wonderful song and he had forgotten it. She would always sing it to him when he was scared or sad. Always by the lake. He started to cry again and closed his eyes shut tight. He could not believe that he did not remember. She used to sing it to him all the time. Well, it was when he was very little, but he should still remember. Maybe that is why she was haunting him. Because he forgot their song.

"Good morning!"

Sora shouted in surprise and fell to the ground. As he sat up the tire swing came up and hit him in the head. Knocking him down again. Sora moaned, rubbing his head and sitting up to see who scared him. It was Kairi. She was standing in the doorway, surprised that she had made him jump like that. Of course, you would be surprised and shocked too if someone had come up behind when you were thinking hard also.

"What are you doing here?!", he shouted out.

"We came here to name the baby geese, remember.", she said. Sora had completely forgotten that she was coming. Now he wished he had not invited her.

"Wait, we?"

"Hey Sora, you have a really cool barn!" Suddenly, Roxas, Hayner, Riku and Olette came in. They were looking around amazed at the barn. It was a pretty big barn and a really old one. Roxas was the one who had spoken. He quickly spotted the tire swing. "Hey cool! A tire swing!", shouted Roxas.

He quickly ran up to jump on it.

"NNNOOO!", screamed Sora. Sora jump in front of it. Making a protective barrier between him and the swing. Roxas quickly stopped, looking at him confused. Everyone else just looked at him shocked. Sora looked at them, trying to think of an excuse. "Um... it's really old. You might break it."

Kairi knew that he was lying. He had been swinging on it when she walked in. But she kept quiet.

"Oh...OK." Roxas backed up and looked back everyone. "Well, lets get naming some geese."

Sora could not help but sigh in relief in his head. It was not that he did not want share or anything. It was just, it was him and his mom's special swing and area. The only thing he really had of her still. If that went then he had know idea what he would do. They went over to the geese and sat down next to them. The geese went away from the new people and just went around Sora. Except, for the runt. It walked right up to Roxas, tilting its head. Then it reached down and untied his shoe lace. Roxas laughed and patted on its head. Then the runt went over to Sora and sat in his lap.

"Ah! That baby goose is so cute!", whined Olette. She reached down patted it on the head then sat back looking at the rest. "So what are we going to name them?"

"Well, I had a few ideas.", said Sora.

"Hey Sora, could I name one?', asked Roxas. He was bouncing with excitement. Sora just shrugged, not really caring because that was the main reason they came here in the first place. Then Roxas shouted out, "Long John!" Riku and Hayner just groaned at him saying this. Thinking it was a stupid name. Sora, on the other hand, thought it was a great name.

"Cool! That name can go to him. He's real lazy." He pointed to the same one that had sat in the oatmeal bowl. It looked up and cheeped happily in agreement.

"Alright now I get to name one.", said Riku. "And it's not going to be Long John!" He looked over to Roxas, annoyed. Roxas just shrugged, smiling. He was to happy that he got to name one Long John.

XxXxXx

It was about noon when they had finally finished naming. It took a long time with arguing over with Roxas who wanted to name all of them Long John. Now they were laying around just eating chips and drinking soda. Sora was really glad now that he had invited them. It was fun to have friends again. To have someone to talk to once and a while. He was almost starting to trust them. Almost.

They were now talking about all the names that they had chosen.

"Lets see, there's Gumpy, Feather Head, Fluffy...", said Olette.

"Odd Job, Fuzz Ball, Echo...", said Hayner.

"Dot, Fez, Pinky...", said Riku.

"Don't forget Long John!", said Roxas, happily.

"Ace and...", said Kairi. She trailed off thinking. She knew there was 12 geese. She looked over to the runt sitting in Sora's lap. "We didn't name that one yet." Sora looked down at it and pet it on the head.

"Well lets see. He isn't shy and he has this limp when he walks.", he said.

"How 'bout Gimpy?", asked Roxas.

"No, I don't want him to have a name that reminds him of his defect.", said Sora. They all hummed, thinking about what to name it.

"Hey kids. What are you up to?"

Cid came in after working with Dad all day with the plane and dragon. He brought a bucket of feed with him for the babies and started to throw it on the ground. The chicks rushed up and started to eat. The runt just stayed in Sora's lap.

"We're just naming the geese.", said Kairi.

"Cool, what's their names?", asked Cid. They each pointed to the chicks. Saying their names and explaining them. Cid nodded and laughed when it was a funny name. He looked over to the one in Sora's lap. "What about that one?"

"We were just thinking about that. We're not really sure. It has a limp when it walks.", said Sora.

"We were thinking about Gimpy.", said Roxas.

"No.", said Sora, sternly. Roxas just shrugged.

"No not Gimpy. Something like Spike, something macho. Not all weak and stuff.", said Cid. He stood there feeding the chicks, thinking. "I got it! Igor!" He snapped his fingers and pointed to them. They all just stared at him. Looking confused.

"Um...what?", said Hayner. Cid just stared at them as if he could not believe that they didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know. Igor! Master! Master, follow me!" He started to limp around like he had a lump on his back. Everyone started to laugh. Suddenly realizing what he meant. "It's alive!", he finished.

"How 'bout it! Igor?" Sora looked down at the runt in his lap. It looked up at him and cheeped happily. "All right then, his name is Igor!" They all cheered. Even the other chicks cheeped happily. Cheering for their brother.

"Sora! Could you come out here please!" It was his dad. He was outside the barn.

Sora got up, holding Igor in his arms. As he went out the barn, the other chicks followed him and also everyone else. As he walked out he was smiling how his day was going, but his smile disappeared when he saw who was with his dad. It was Ranger Mike. Everyone walked out of the barn to them, but Sora just shank back. He didn't like the ranger. Even though he never knew him. It was just the way he looked and the way he eyed his geese. The geese also did not like him, even Igor. They shrank back with Sora, huddling around his feet.

"Hey you must be Sora.", said Ranger Mike. He put his hand out for him. Sora looked at it for a while then shook it. He figured that if his dad could trust him then so could he. After they shook hands, Ranger Mike stood back and eyed the geese again. "Why don't you show me how you get along with them."

"Um...OK.", said Sora. He and the chicks looked at each other worried.

XxXxXx

It had been 2 hours that the ranger had watched Sora and the baby geese. He watched how they followed Sora and how he took care of them. Sora had gone through the field with the geese following him. He used his call for them saying like, "Hey geese! Come on geese! Hey goose, goose, goose!" They really liked how he called them like that. Dad was amazed how they followed Sora.

"So how old is your son?", the ranger had asked.

"He's 14. Why do they follow him like that?", Dad had asked.

"It's called imprinting. Any living thing that a new born goose sees thinks the living thing is its mother. They'll follow him anywhere.", the ranger had said.

Now they were all in the house. Aerith, Dad and Ranger Mike were in the kitchen at the dinner table talking about the options with the baby geese. Everyone else was out in the living room watching TV. Cid was sitting in the arm chair, asleep. Kairi, Riku, and Roxas was sitting on the floor in front of the TV while Hayner and Olette were on the couch. Sora was at the end of the couch with the chicks all around him. He had a huge, metal bowl with popcorn in it. He slowly popped a few in his mouth, then gave a few to Igor who was on his lap or to the other geese.

Ranger Mike was now starting to talk about the options.

"You know geese are tough birds.", he said. "It's amazing that they aren't extinct by now with us humans. But they learn to adapt."

"So where do they go?", asked Dad.

"See that's the problem.", said Mike. He went to his pockets and pulled out some fingernail clippers and started to wave them around as he talked. Aerith watched them nervously. She never liked the ranger for some reason, but she was not the one to complain or talk out. "I get calls all the time. They land in people's front yards or golf courses. That's why we have ordinates 93-14."

"I'm sorry, ordinates 93-14?", asked Dad. He looked at the ranger confused.

"It means that all domesticated geese must be made flightless." He looked at Dad to Aerith then back to Dad. They both looked at him confused. He started to laugh then stood up. "It's quite simple really. Really quite painless." He went out to the living room toward Sora.

Both Dad and Aerith gave each other worried looks. Mike walked up to Sora and took Igor from his lap. Igor started to cheep madly, not wanting to be near the man. Sora quickly sat up. Even though he hadn't had the baby geese for very long he felt very protective of them. Everyone else in the living room sat up to look at the ranger.

"Excuse me, sir...?", said Sora, but the ranger cut him off.

"Your name is Sora, isn't?", the ranger asked. Mike had not really payed attention when he had been introduced. "Well, these geese belong to the crown."

"What crown?", asked Sora. His eyes darted between him and Igor.

"Like the Queen of England. It's for the good of the goose and the good of the people. All you do is take a piece off here." Suddenly he took his clippers and took them to Igor's wing. Igor started cheeping even louder and struggling against his hands. Trying to get away from the man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Before anyone could react, Sora jumped up and started to bang his popcorn bowl on his head. Hitting the ranger as hard as he could. All the chicks went mad, Igor cheeping the loudest. Mike fell back and dropped Igor. Sora quickly scooped him up and the rest of the geese into his bowl. Then he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

While Sora ran into the bathroom, everyone else jumped at the ranger. Kairi and Olette went in the corner. Cid fell out of his chair in surprise from his sleep. Roxas, Riku and Hayner pushed Mike to Dad. Then Dad grabbed a hold of his collar and forced him outside.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!", yelled Dad as he threw Mike to the ground. Mike turned around to face him.

"What is wrong with you?", he said. "I'm trying to help!" Dad stormed forward and pushed him to his cruiser.

"Get off my land!"

"What happens in two months when they're all grown up and start to fly! What's going to happen when they run into power lines or killed on the highway!" Dad stormed forward again and pushed him again.

"I said get off my land!"

"Your birds are a disease to nature!"

"GET OFF OF MY PLACE AND DON'T COME BACK!" Dad walked up to the front door.

"Your birds are going to get clipped no matter what!" Dad slammed the door in the middle of his sentence. Mike stormed to his cruiser and before getting in he turned back around. "When your birds fly I'm going to get them and kill them!" He got in and left.

Sora had heard them threw their argument. Sora had Igor to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly. Igor was trembling, cheeping that sounded as a whimper.

"Sora?" Dad knocked on the door. He was real worried how Sora was. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that he was going to do that. I'm so sorry. Please come out." Sora just curled up deeper into the bathroom.

Dad had really no idea that Ranger Mike was going to do that. All he thought he was going to do was tell them how to take care of the geese. Not try to make them flightless. Aerith came up and put her hand on his shoulder. Dad just sighed and walked away. He walked over and sat down on the couch. Kairi and Olette came back over and sat in front of Dad and Aerith. Cid went back into his chair while Hayner filled him in on what happened. Riku leaned against a beam of the living room. Roxas was standing up, running his hands through his hair, trying to think of what just happened.

"Aerith, you have to help me.", pleaded Dad.

"I don't know if I can.", she said.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He ran his hands through his hair, looking down at the ground. "I've tried being nice to him. I've tried being tough on him. Nothing has worked." He paused for a while, thinking. "I think the bottom line is that he just doesn't want to be here or just hates me. I'm no better father now than when he was 3."

"Don't say that." She took his hand. "It just takes time. I'll try to talk to him."

"We'll all try.", said Kairi. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks.", said Dad. He sighed and looked over to the bathroom. "And he was just starting to come around."

XxXxXx

It was now night. Everyone had gone home or was now asleep. Sora was still in the bathroom. He had refused to come out. Even when his father had begged. He made his bed in the bathtub. He put a towel into the bottom and used a towel on top for blankets. He laid down in the tub and held Igor by his chest. Long John, Feather Head and Fez were in the sink splashing around. Pinky, Gumpy, Dot, Ace, Echo and Fluffy were on a nest of towels that Sora had made for them. Odd Job was checking out the toilet and then fell in. It just splashed around a bit then looked up from the toilet.

Sora had been running the ranger's last word in his head through the night.

_"When your geese fly I'm going to get them and kill them!"_

Sora shivered as he remembered. He could not believe that he had trusted Ranger Mike. He couldn't believe that he had trusted his father. Now that he had trusted him, his geese were going to die. He would never trust his father again. Never again.

Igor started cheeping in his ear.

"Shh. Hey now. It's OK.", he said gently. He started petting him to calm him to sleep. As they both drifted to sleep Sora made a promise to both himself and the geese.

"I'll never let anything ever to you. Any of you."

XxXxXx

Well, that's it. Now I made Sora 14 because in the movie the girl was 13. Well 13 was to young and 15 was to old so 14 it is! Now he looks like from the second game. Not the first. Also does Kairi and Riku and everyone else.

See you next time! **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Ch7: That's a promise

I'm glad that everyone is liking the story so far.

Here's the chapter

XxXxXx

Chapter 7: That's a promise

When Sora woke up in the morning he was scared. For one, the ranger business and two for having to come out of the bathroom sooner or later. He hoped later. All he wanted to do was either stay in the bathroom all day with his geese or run away with the geese. Either way he just wanted to be with the geese. He just laid there a while looking at the white ceiling. He knew that once he got up he would have cramps from sleeping in the bathtub, but did not really care. He heard some cheeping and lifted his head up to see all the geese in the tub with him. They climbed in after he fell asleep and were now by his feet or on his sides. Igor was still on his chest.

When Sora lifted his head he woke Igor up. Igor lifted his head and tilted it in curiosity. Then reached forward and pulled on Sora's hair. Sora just laughed softy and patted him on the head. He started to sit up, waking the other geese as well. They all cheeped happily saying 'good morning'. Sora petted each one and got out of the tub. Bringing the geese with him. He slowly walked up to the bathroom door and put his ear to it. He listened hard for any sound at all. He heard snoring in the living room, meaning that it was either Cid or his dad. Who might have stay on the couch just in case Sora had came out during the night. But Sora planed on staying in the bathroom for the whole day and maybe the next.

He didn't know it, but it was indeed Cid. But the couch was his bed anyway.

He scratched his head and went to sit on the toilet. He rubbed at his hair and realized that he had not taken a shower in a while. He got up and went over to the tub, took the towels out from the night before and started up the shower. Then he took off his clothes, getting ready to get in. There was excited cheeping by his feet. He looked down to see all the geese by his feet flapping their wings happily. He laughed when he realized that they were wanting to take a shower with him. They were geese after all.

"What, you guys want to take a shower too?", he asked. They all started cheeping happily again saying 'yes!'. Sora just laughed and picked each one up and into the shower.

XxXxXx

Dad was in the barn, putting the finishing touches on the dragon. Then later today he would work with Cid with the plane. Dad had already made the wings. It was going to be a ultralight plane. With silver, two layer wings. Right now he only had the wings. He had been gliding with it. Putting himself in the hole, running down hills, letting the wind pick him up and then falling down in a field below. Falling was always the rough part. He would always land on his face. Now Cid was going to help him put a engine on it.

He was really wanting to hurry up and finish now. He had an idea in his head after the Ranger Mike incident. Usually when he got an idea he would stop at nothing until he got it right. But usually, they never worked out until a year later. But he had to get this one to work in just two months. Which was going to be a problem with him and his bad luck streak. He had not really told anyone yet, but he was sure that everyone would think he is crazy to think it would work. But he was used to that.

Banging hard on the heated metal. Sparks flying. Thinking hard on his plan and also how to get Sora out of the bathroom. Aerith said she would come over later to help him talk to Sora. He doubted that Sora would talk or come out though. Dad was so busy on his work that he did not notice someone coming up to the barn.

"Hey!"

Dad turned around to see Leon coming up. Leon was also a uncle to Sora and comes up to help Dad with his projects. Leon had a very old blue jeans and a black shirt on and long brown hair. Once in a while he would put it into a ponytail. He also had a scar running across his face. No one really knew how he had gotten that scar. He never really told anyone. It was just there one day. Leon walked up and looked over to the dragon.

"Nice dragon.", he said. "Hey man, guess what, I got this awesome plane that goes up 90 degrees up off a cliff."

"Really?! No way." Dad stopped what he was doing and turned to face him.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll take you to see it." He pointed to his truck that was just outside the barn.

"No, I can't. I've got a crisis going on right now.", sighed Dad.

"Really? So tell me about it." So Dad told Leon how Sora's mom had died, how Sora hated it here with him and what happened with the geese. Leon just stared at him for a while, amazed of all the things that had happened while he was gone. Then he just shook his head. "Man, you need help."

"I sure do.", sighed Dad again. He looked over to the house, wondering if Sora was up yet. Leon looked at the house for minute, trying to make up his mind. He just clapped his hands together after thinking.

"Well then. I guess I'm staying here to help."he said.

"Really?" Dad looked back over to him. "That would be great. Thanks."

XxXxXx

Sora was now taking a shower with the geese at his feet. They were all cheeping happily and splashing around the water. Sora had looked around to see where the shampoo and soap was. There was none. Then he looked over to the wall to see some kind of statues of fish. He moved closer to see that they were soap and shampoo dispensers. They had gold, metal buttons on top and were shaped as fish heads with their mouths open. He pushed the button on the first one to see shampoo come out of its mouth and into his hand.

He knew that his dad probable invented these. Most of his dad's inventions were really stupid and unusable. But he had to admit that this one was really neat. It was a cool way to get your soap and shampoo. So, Sora pushed the button again to get more shampoo out and started to wash his hair. Some suds from the shampoo fell from his hair and landed on the geese. They really enjoy it though. They would bite at the bubbles that floated on the water and rolled around in the suds. Sora just laughed, watching them play. He went to the second fish and it put soap into his hands. He rubbed the soap around on him. Then got some more to wash the geese with. They cheeped happily at getting clean and nipped at Sora's fingers. Sora just laughed and rinsed them off after they were clean enough.

He stood back up from the geese and looked at the third fish. He wondered what would come out of it. There was already shampoo and soap so he had no idea what this one would have. He reached forward and pushed down. Suddenly a yellow liquid spared out and not like the other fish, but straight out like a water hose. The liquid was really bathroom cleaner. It went right into his eyes, burning them horribly. Sora screamed on the top of his lungs and buried his face into the water. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the yellow stuff out. But it only made it burn more. His eyes burning more, he screamed even more. The chicks suddenly started to cheep that sounded like screaming also. They were dashing to Sora, wondering why he was screaming and if they should be worried.

"DAD! DADDY!", Sora screamed. He screamed as loud as he could. He reached blindly forward and grabbed the shower curtain. He pulled it away and fell out of the tub. Bringing the curtain with him.Water was going everywhere, the geese where cheeping madly and Sora was still screaming for his dad. He really did not mean to scream for his dad, but really his mom. But hurting that bad, he wanted to scream for anyone. He tried to stand up again up slipped on the water, banging his head against the sink. "DADDY!"

While Sora was screaming, Dad and Leon had just came into the house. They were arguing about what to do about the plane. Aerith was just outside, coming in from her truck. She made sure to dress nicely to talk to Sora today.They all heard the screaming and Dad quickly ran to the door and started to bang on it.

"Sora! What's wrong?!", he screamed. But Sora just kept screaming, not hearing him. Dad started to slam against the door. Trying to break it down. He was scared that maybe the ranger had came back and was now trying to take the geese away from him.Aerith came in just as Dad broke the door down. Sora was finally able to see and saw everyone staring at him. Now he took back at what he screamed for.

"GET OUT!", screamed Sora. Dad was was just trying calm him down and looking in the closet for some towels. Leon saw Sora and quickly turned around and went into the kitchen. The chicks were now out of the tub and running around. Both Sora and the chicks were screaming. "GET OUT, NOW!"

Aerith realized why Sora was screaming and ran into the bathroom. Dad threw Sora a towel, Sora wrapped it around himself and Aerith started to push Dad out the door.

"Get out! Get out!", she yelled. She hurriedly pushed him out, then slammed the door in his face. Dad just stood outside the door, wondering what had just happened.Inside the bathroom, Aerith turned to see Sora sitting on the floor crying. He was mostly crying of the burning of his eyes, but also from the embarrassment of all those people seeing him. He hated people seeing his body. Even if it was just his knees. That's why he always worn jeans. So when he saw Leon looking at him, he had freaked out. He had never seen Leon before, so when he was looking at Sora it really frightened him. Aerith came over and started to clean his eyes out. Seeing how they were red and puffy.

"Who is that guy?!", he demanded.

"It's just a guy. Your Uncle Leon. He didn't see you.", she assured him. She started to dry him off. Sora's mom was the only one who ever did that and now he was starting to get mad that she was. He pushed her away and raised his voice angrily.

"He did too!"

"No he didn't."

"Did!" Sora just looked down and let her dry his hair. He suddenly got angry again remembering how the last person his dad had brought was the ranger. He quickly pushed her away knowing that she had brought the ranger as well. He turned his anger on her. "Why did he have to bring that other guy and chop their wings off!"

"He didn't know that he was going to do that! No one knew he was going to do that!"She started to stroke his hair, but he just pushed her away again.

"He did too and he coming back!"

"No now-"But Sora cut her off.

"HE SAID HE WAS!"

"Sora, listen to me!"

"NO! No!" He quietened down now after letting his anger out, but was still mad. He started to turn around from her, but she quickly grabbed him by the arms and turned him to face her.

"Now I know you think I'm here to replace your mother, but I'm not. I can never replace her.No one can. But if you let me, I can be your friend." She stared at him for a while and he just stared back. "Now the first rule of friends is that they are able to trust each other right? I promise you that nothing will happen to those geese. I won't let it happen and either will your father. That's a promise."

Sora looked at her for a while, then tears made their way up to his eyes. Then those tears turned into sobs. He realized how hateful he had been to her. He really had not meant to be that mean, but he had been so angry at everything lately. He went into her arms and wrapped his arms around her.She wrapped her arms around him. Bringing him into a hug. He sobbed even more with the hug. He had not been hugged since his mom last hugged him. Which had been the day before the car accident.Aerith started to stroke his hair to calm him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", he sobbed. She just hushed him and stroked his hair more.

"It's OK Sora. I understand. It's OK."

XxXxXx

After Aerith had calmed him down he got dressed and went out of the bathroom. Dad, Leon and Cid were all sitting on the couch. Waiting for Sora to come out. They all stood up when Sora came out.

"You OK there kiddo?", asked Cid. He had been woken up when Sora had started to scream. Falling off the couch when he did. Cid was never the type of person to a woken up normally. Usually woken up by things like Sora screaming to having backpacks thrown in his face. So he was used to falling on the floor with things like that.

"Fine.", mumbled Sora. He had Igor in his arms and the other geese were by his feet. They were all still wet and trembling from what just happened. Igor was the only one that was really calm about it though. He had just walked around when his brothers and sisters had ran.

"Sorry about the cleaner stuff. I should have told you before you took a shower.", said Dad. Leon cleared his throat. "Oh! Sora, this is your Uncle Leon. He's here to help me also."

"Not much he can help at.", mumbled Cid. Leon just elbowed him in the ribs. Sora just looked him over and walked out the front door. The geese following him.

"Nice kid you got there.", said Leon. Dad just sighed.

While they were inside, Sora went outside to the barn. He sat Igor down so he could follow him with his brothers and sisters. He walked into the secret area and went to the dresser. He opened the top to find some of his mother's old dresses and scarfs. He reached for a light pink scarf that had tassels on the bottom. He played with the tassels for a while then reached for a red dress. He remembered how she had worn this dress to go to a dance with his dad. Sora had watched them dance the night away. With lights and fireworks shining in their eyes.

He just sighed and put it back. He missed those days. He wished that his dad had never gotten so busy with his work. Then maybe his mom would have stayed with him and would have lived. He wished he could have kept them together. He felt like that was he fault too. Maybe it was his fault that they split up as well as the accident. He opened the next one and found many hats. Some sun hats and some dress up. He picked up a straw hat.

He remembered how she would wear this one when she worked in her garden. He would be right next to her, helping. Not really helping much because he was 3 years old then, but things like dig in the dirt and stuff. She would sometimes put the hat on his head and it would go down to his nose. Covering up his face. They had always laugh when it did.

Sora quickly walked over to a old mirror and put it on. It still was too big, but it just went a little past his eyes. He laughed softly to himself and took it off again. He looked at it for a while. Rubbing the edge between his fingers.

"Good morning!"

Sora gasped and quickly turned around, hiding the hat behind his back. It was Kairi. She walked in happily and the chicks quickly walked up to her. Cheeping happily. Kairi sat on her knees and petted each one. They had already gotten used to her. They were starting to get used to everyone.

"Traitors.", mumbled Sora. He went over and put the hat back into the dresser. Shutting it. Sora walked over and sat down across from Kairi. Igor went over and into his lap. "What are you doing here.", said Sora darkly. He made a note to himself to try to not sound so darkly when he talks.

Kairi just sighed.

"Look, none of us knew that the ranger was going to do that. We just thought he was coming over just to watch.", she said.

"Well you lived here all your life. You could have at least warned me that he was a jerk.", said Sora quietly. Sora petted Igor and looked down sadly. Kairi looked down as well.

"Yeah, OK. Sorry." Sora quickly looked up at her.

"It's not your fault. Sorry if it sounded like I was blaming you." Kairi nodded happily and stood up to go over to the white dresser.

"Is it OK if I...?" She just pointed to it. Sora thought about it. He really couldn't wear the clothes and they were just there, not being used. Might as well put them to use. Sora nodded and Kairi smiled happily. Digging in the dresser for the clothes. Sora walked over to sit by the mirror and watched Kairi.

She tried on almost all of them. She just slipped them over her other clothes. All the different kinds of hats and dresses. As she flipped the scarfs and dresses on her, Sora and the chicks both watched. The chicks actually started to fluff themselves when she would fluff her hair and were cleaning themselves like she would. Sora couldn't help but smile when they did as she did. She had even found some red lipstick and put it on. But the one dress she looked best in was the red dress. She slipped the red dress on and spun around. Looking at herself in the mirror. Sora thought for a minute that she was his mom. She looked the same in it as his mom did and even spun around like her. She looked so beautiful in it.

"How do I look?", she asked. She spun around to face him so he could have a better look.

"Beautiful.", he said softly. She blushed and giggled happily. "I-I mean..um.. y-you look nice." He blushed at what he said and look down shyly. She just giggled more.

"Thank you!" She took the dress off and put it back into the dresser. "So what would like to do?" Sora thought for a minute. He had been wanting to try something out, but was not sure if it would work.

"I was wanting to try something out. Would you like to help me?", he asked. She just nodded happily and they both went outside to the shed next to the barn. Sora knew that there was a four wheeler in there and had been wondering if the chicks would follow him on it. He wheeled it out and started to set it up.

"What are you going to do with that?", asked Kairi.

"I'm going to see if the geese follow me with it.", he answered. He hoped on and was about to start it up.

"Can I ride with you?" Sora looked up to see Kairi right next to him. His heart started to beat rapidly. He really hated how nervous he gets around her. And he had no idea why.

"Um...s-sure." She smiled happily and hoped on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer. Sora couldn't help but let out a gasp. Not really thinking, his hands flew to her hands and wrapped around them. She gasped out as well. They stared at each other which seemed like an eternity to them. Both wishing that it would always last. This feeling they were getting.Sora eventually let go and looked down shamefully. "S-sorry."

"I-it's OK.", she said. She kept her arms wrapped around his waist though. She really liked being this closed to him. Sora couldn't help but like it as well. He started up the engine and took off. Kairi gripped on tighter as they did. She whooped and laughed happily. Sora whooped with her. For the both of them, it was the best day of their lives. So far.

Kairi looked behind them to check on the geese.

"Look!" Sora took a quick glance to see all the chicks chasing after them. They were keeping up very well. Even Igor.

XxXxXx

After a while they stopped riding the four wheeler and were now just sitting in the field.Laying down, looking at the clouds and talking about things. Once in a while one of them would point to the sky to a cloud and the other would guess what it looked like. This reminded Sora how him and is mom would sit out and look at clouds. It even seem like it was in the same spot that they were in now.

"So...there's something I've been wondering about.", said Kairi.She was right next to Sora with her arms under her head.Sora was in the same position. The chicks were spread out all around them and were pecking at grass and bugs.

"What?" Sora turned his head to her.

"Well...on that day when you said it hurt...?" But Sora just stopped her.

"Look it was nothing OK." He stood up and Kairi stood up as well.

"No it was not just nothing and let me finish." Sora just crossed his arms and gave her a 'I-don't-want-to-do-this-right-now' look. "When you say it hurts...do you mean when you think of your mother it hurts?" Sora just looked shocked and sat down again. Kairi sat down with him.

"How did you know?"

" Because I know how you feel."

"No you don't", he mumbled.

"Yes I do."

"You have no idea how I feel!" Angry tears were in his eyes as he looked up. "You have no idea how it feel to have someone that close to you and just lose them like that! So you have no idea how it feels!", he wailed. He turned away from her and buried his face into his knees. Crying. Kairi came from behind and hugged him. Barring her face into his neck. Sora shivered as he felt her breath him in.

"Yes I do. I lost my dad a long time ago to cancer." Sora quickly turned to her. She had tears in her eyes also.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's in a better place now. Both him and your mom."

"You mean like heaven?" Kairi just shrugged.

"I don't know. Where ever good people go when they die I guess." She looked up in the sky to see the sun setting. "I better get going. I can't stay out after dark. " They both stood up and Kairi started down the driveway. But Sora quickly grabbed her by the wrist. She turned to look at him.

"I guess we have more in common...I guess. Thanks for coming over and stuff." He just looked down shyly. She smiled lightly and walked up to him. Sora looked up to her.

"Your welcome." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then turned around and went down the driveway. After she was gone, Sora slowly reached up to the spot she kissed. He couldn't help but smile. He plopped down to the grass and Igor crawled into his lap.

"You know what Igor." Sora looked down to him and Igor looked up. "I spent the whole day with her and no pains in my chest." Sora looked back up to the sky.

"Maybe I am getting better."

XxXxXx

Well, that's it for now. See you next time and **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Ch8: Building a dream

I hope everyone is liking the story. I really wish I would get more reviews. **Yunagirlamy: **Thanks for giving me a heads up on what I messed up on.

So here's the chapter!

XxXxXx

Chapter 8: Building a dream and destroying others

Sora woke up the next day to see the sun coming in his window. The beautiful light dancing across his wooded floor. After having his dream again, he really enjoyed seeing the sun this beautiful. Especially after seeing his mother die again like so many other nights. He rolled over to the digital clock to see that he had a whole hour before the bus came. So he got up, got dressed( a red shirt and blue jeans) and went down stairs. He dug through the cabinet and pulled out a Captain Crunch, cereal box. Then went and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He figure that after he ate that he would go into the barn and feed the geese. They were now old enough to stay in the barn by themselves. So Sora decided to let them sleep in there. Even though he had begged his dad to let him sleep in the barn with them. So now he was sitting alone in the lonely house without his wonderful cheeping geese. He really wished he could have them to enjoy a bowl of cereal with him.

He was starting to notice how much they were growing though. They were losing their baby feathers and growing new one. some, like Igor, were even starting to have different markings like a real goose. Like a black head with a white spot. Sora really wished that they could stay young forever and stay with him. For one reason of the Ranger Mike thing. Him saying that they would fly and he would kill them. And another of Sora would really just miss them terribly. But seeing how they were constantly flapping their wings as though they wanted to fly, Sora was sure that they were going to leave when fall came. But how they were going to fly without being shown where to fly, Sora had no idea how that was going to work out.

He took about two bites before he heard a strange noise coming from outside. He place the bowl down on the counter and went to the window. His jaw dropped at what he saw. It was his father. He was strapped in some kind of huge wings. The wings were about 30 feet long and 5 feet high. There was handle bars in the middle where his dad had himself positioned. He was on top of a steep hill and was just standing there. For a minute, Sora just thought he was going to just see how heavy it was or something, but then Dad started to run down the hill. Sora shouted out when his dad took off from the ground. He ran outside to the porch to watch his dad glide around. Sora could hear him whooping. He glided right over the house and Sora ran to the back to keep watching. Suddenly the plane started going down. Dad's feet touched ground and he fell, face first, down.

Sora gasped in horror, then horror turned to rage when his dad stood up and shouted out cheerfully. Dad stopped cheering when he saw the look on Sora's face. Sora just shook his head and ran back inside. He ran up stairs to get his backpack, then ran back down.Sora was furious. How could his father do something like that. He could have crashed into a tree and broken his neck or something. He really did not care for his dad and knew that Dad did not care for him, but he still would like someone that is a parent to be alive. But what Sora did not know was that he, deep down, loved his father.

He just did not know it ...yet.

"Sorry if I scared you." Dad came in and was looking worriedly at his son.

"Oh, I wasn't scared about your crash landing. I was just tick off that you would do something stupid like that." Sora went to the front door to go to the barn for the geese, but a loud honking was heard down the road. "And look at that. Now I can't go feed the geese. Could you feed them for me?"

"Yeah, but..," stammered Dad.

"Thanks," shouted Sora from down the road. Dad just sighed and went to the barn.

XxXxXx

When Sora got to school, it was a nightmare. Some how, everyone knew that he had baby geese and was raising them. Almost all of them were bearing down on him with questions. How did you get them? Where did they come from? How are you going to raise them? On and on with questions. Sora just felt like screaming for them to all shut up. And if the questions weren't bad enough, now people were nicknaming him. Things like 'Goose kid' or 'Papa goose". It was driving Sora nuts. He was exhausted by History class and the day was not even over.

When lunch came, Sora just went into the Library. He did not want to deal with anyone else and the Library was the only place that people did not go to. Not only that, Sora had been wanting to research some things on Canadian geese anyway. Maybe he could proved Ranger Mike wrong with the flying thing. Maybe he could find a way to help them fly south. So he went in and started on the computers. After looking on he found many interesting facts on geese. Like on what they eat, how fast they grow and with how many miles they fly. But nothing on flying tips for people who were raising geese. By the looks of it, no one had ever raise geese before. Considering on what the computer was saying, anyone would had found and hatched geese was a horrible thing. Also that the birds were to be clipped and kept in a enclosed area or put to sleep.

That was just perfect. Now if anyone else found out about this, they would, like the ranger, want to take his geese away as well. Well they would have to go through Sora first. He would never let anyone take them away from him. So while typing on the computer. Kairi and the gang came into the Library to look for Sora. They had been worried for him when he did not come to lunch. So when they spotted him, they all went over and sat around him.

"Why weren't you at lunch? You aren't still mad at us are you," asked Riku.

"Of course not," said Sora. He smiled at seeing all his friends there with him. "I was just looking up somethings on geese. Like did you know they mate for life." Sora started typing again to bring up the site.

"Really," asked Roxas looking bewildered.

"Yeah. They also..." While they were looking up things at school, Dad at home with Cid was also looking up things on geese.

Dad had a feather in his hand and was waving it around while thinking.

"How fast do they fly again?" There was some fast typing with Cid at the computer.

"31 miles per hour," he answered.

"Oh God, there's no way," said Dad. He turned around to look at the computer. "That makes a really slow plane."

"Yeah, but they're perfectly aerodynamic. Because of their curved wings they can travel far distances. Says there they can go a thousand miles in one shot." Cid twirled his toothpick while thinking. "So why are we looking this up again?"

"I have a plan," said Dad confidentially.

"Oh no."

XxXxXx

So after looking on the computer, they went outside to start on the plane. Leon had managed to get a hold on a small engine that would fit on the back of the plane. Leon had also managed to get it hooked up to the back of the wings that Dad had built. So now they were just trying to figure how to start it up. And like all men, they did not read the intructions.

"I think you turn the gas off first," suggested Dad.

"No, pull the switch first," said Leon.

While those two were arguing, Cid was just standing back watching them. Silently laughing at them. Building the plane was the main reason that Cid was there in the first place. Both Leon and Dad had no idea how to build a plane.

"Have you turned the gas on," asked Cid.

"The gas?" Dad quickly looked up to a button that said gas and turned it on. "Now it's on."

"Well, turn it off," said Cid, impatiently.

"Well, make up your mind," laughed Leon. Dad turned the gas off again and Leon pulled on the chord of the engine. It started up then quickly died again.

"Turn it off until the engine shuts off. Then turn the gas back on," said Cid. Leon waited a while then Dad turned the gas back on. Pulling the chord the engine fired to life.

So, now that they got that down, it was ready to fly. Dad hurriedly got his helmet a goggles on. Then strapped himself in.

"OK. This is the kill, switch." Cid showed Dad a small wire that had a ball at the end. "Just keep it in your mouth and when you feel like you're going to crash let it go. It will stop the engine so you will glide."

"OK. Fire away." Leon pulled on the chord and the engine came to life again. Dad ran down the hill and the plane quickly took off into the sky. But only a few seconds and the plane went down again. And again Dad fell face first into the ground. Cid and Leon just crossed their arms and stared at the plane.

"We're going to need a bigger engine," said Cid. Leon just nodded in agreement. It took Leon 2 hours, but he eventually found a big enough engine. They hooked it up and started it up faster then last time, after Aerith made them read the instructions. Cid had even added a control panel for the engine by Dad where he was strapped.

Leon started up the engine and Dad got ready. He ran down the hill and took off. The plane went high and fast, staying up there for a long time. For about three minutes. Dad finally had enough and let go of the kill switch. Slowly the plane glided down and landed smoothly on the ground, but Dad still fell face first down. While Dad was on the ground, Cid and Leon were celebrating. They gave each other high fives. Leon shook his hand after Cid turned away, saying 'ouch'.

"What a ride," yelled Dad. He crawled out of the plane. "Man, my feet can't take this anymore."

XxXxXx

Having friends like the ones that Sora had now was new to him. It's was not that he had never had friends before, it was just that they were so much nicer than Sora's last friends. He was never really popular at his old schools so he would just hang out with people who would let him be around. They would mostly take advantaged of him though, so after a while Sora had just given up on friends. He would mostly just sit around the house and paint with his mom. But now that he had real friends, he felt...normal. They really cared about him. Like helping him out with looking up things for geese or coming to help name his geese. Also, being at this new school, everyone acted like he was popular. Just because he was new. He really was new to that.

So not having friends all his life was one reason he did not warm up to Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Hayner and Olette. But mostly the main reason he had been so depressed about his mother. And even though his life was coming around, he still felt depressed. Mostly for the dreams were still around. When ever he felt happy the day before, his mother would come into his dreams at night. Haunting him with wails of blaming him.

And now we come to the bus.

School just let out and Sora sat next to Kairi. Again. It seemed to him as though the other people on the bus would actually move around so that he would have to sit next to her. He really did not mind really. He was starting to like her. A lot. He gave her a glance as he sat down next to her. He was deciding whether or not he should tell her about his dreams.

"Hey Kairi," he said quietly so that only she would hear.

"Yes?" She turned and smiled lightly at him.

"When your dad died... did you have... well... dreams?" He turned to her, but did not look into her eyes. He was sure that the pain would happen today. It always did after he would have the dreams.

"Hmm," she hummed to herself. Thinking. "Well... yes."

"Really? What did you do about them?" He glanced up to her and quickly looked back down after wincing from the pain in his chest.

"They just went away after a while."

"Really, how long did they last?"

"Only a month," she said. Sora just sighed and leaned back against the seat. While crossing his arms and bowing his head. His dreams had been lasting since his mother died. Which had been four months ago. So that meant, either his dreams really were omens from his mother or Kairi did not feel as bad when her father died. Well...not as bad as him anyway.

"Why don't you just tell your dad," Kairi suggested.

"No! There is no way I am going to tell my dad," he said firmly.

"OK. Well, tell me then." She sat back and gave him a stern look.

"Oh well... why don't you tell me your dream first. Then I'll tell you mine." He knew that there was no way he was going to tell her. So he might as well by time until he could get off the bus.

"Well, lets see. It would always be the same thing. I would run through a field and call to for my dad." Sora just blinked at her.

"That's it?"

"That's it. Nothing much else to it. So, tell me your dream."

"Uh..." Suddenly, the bus came to a stop to his house. "Well, here's my stop. See you tomorrow."

He jumped off the bus and sighed with relief that he did not have to tell about his dream. But he realized that the bus did not go off right away. He just figured that maybe someone had acted up on the bus. As he heard the bus drive away, he also heard a voice shout out.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Sora turned around to see Kairi running up to him. He groaned out and kept walking. Kairi finally cot up with him. Panting after running to him.

"So are you going to tell me about the dream or what," she asked.

"No," he said plainly.

"Why not? You said you would."

"Because it's...scary," he mumbled.

"So. Mine was scary too," she said.

"Not as scary as mine." Kairi just sighed and looked off.

"You might feel better if you tell me," she suggested. Sora just sighed as well.

So he told her. He told her how he would hear the loud buzzing, how he watched his mom in the car crash, and how his mother would blame him. He would always watch her die in his dreams and he felt horrible. Also how his father had abandoned them, him and his mom, and he felt all alone in his new home. No to talk to about his dreams. Sora could not stop himself from telling her all about these things and also how much he disliked his father. Before anyone knew it, they were both in the barn by the geese. Talking about their lives. After Sora was finished, Kairi just looked up at the ceiling to think about all this.

"You really should give your father a chance. He might be sorry for what he did," she finally said.

"Why should I? He could at least tell me sorry. Or I would have forgiven him if he a least came and visited me when I was with my mom," he said angrily.

"Yes he could have," she agreed. "And on your dream, I think you are blaming yourself for the accident. That's why you keep having those dreams."

"But it is my fault." He petted Igor, who was in his lap. The other geese were sleeping in huddles around them. "If only I didn't black out like that. Then maybe she would have lived."

"Don't say that," she said sternly. "Somethings like that happen for a reason and sometimes we don't know that reason. But you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I'm not really blaming myself. My mom is blaming me though."

"Look, I'm sure your mom would not blame you. She loved you. She was your mother after all."

"Yeah, and she was the only person who loved me," he mumbled. Kairi just looked shocked at him.

"Now that's not true," she said quickly.

"I don't see anyone else who does. I know my father doesn't."

"That's not true. I do," she said quietly. Sora quickly looked up at her. Both with panic and curiosity.

"What did you say Kairi?" She bit her lip and looked down.

"I said that I love you." Sora just stared at her. He wanted to say that he loved her too. He really did love her and had wanted to say how much he loved her. But... she was so much like his mother. What if he caused her to die as well.

"Well, I... what I mean is...well...um, Iloveyoutoo," he mumbled so fast that Kairi could not hear him.

"What?" Sora took a deep breath.

"What I'm trying to say is that I..." But he was cut short when a loud bang was echoed through the barn. Dad, Leon and Cid were bring in the wings of the plane and were also arguing loudly. Sora was not sure if he was glad or angry that they had interrupted him. He quickly got up and walked out of the barn.

"Hey Sora. You're home," said Dad. "We were going to order pizza later. What would you like?"

"I don't care," Sora mumbled as he walked out. The geese were right behind him and Igor was still in his hands. Dad just sighed and turned to Kairi.

"Would you like to stay for dinner," he asked her.

" Sure," she said happily. She walked out of the barn as well.Sora was just standing there, looking out to the lake.

"Kairi. What you were saying in there, about love, was brother, sister type if love right?" He just had to know before he told her how he felt. He really did not want to tell her unless he knew for sure that she really loved him.

"Yeah. Brother, sister love," she sighed. She turned and went to the house. While Sora just stood there, crying sliently to himself. The geese cheeped softly to him, knowing how sad he was.

XxXxXx

_The rain was coming down harder and harder outside the car. There was a loud buzzing, it was making his head pound. He grabbed his head out of the pain. It felt as though knives were driving into his skull. _

_"Make it stop," he screamed for someone to hear him. But no one was there. Suddenly a blinding light and he was standing on the sidewalk. Watching the car crash happen. Like many nights before. There was glass and metal everywhere from the crash. But as the car landed on its hood, after swerving from the truck, Sora could hear a scream come from inside. Sora ran to the car. This time it did not disappear as he ran to it. It stayed. He ran up and got to his knees to look inside the broken, driver window._

_But instead of finding his mother, he found Kairi. Cut up and all bloody. He pulled her out as carefully as he could and set her head in his lap. _

_"Please, Kairi. Don't die," he begged. Tears were running down his face and splashing on to her's. She slowly turned her face so that he could see her. Even though she was alive, her eyes looked dead. _

_"You killed me Sora," she whispered. Her voice coming like a ghost's. _

_"No. Please." He let go of her and backed away, but still stayed on the ground by her. _

_"If only you died for your mother. Then maybe I would have lived." Her outline was disappearing. _

_"Please, Kairi don't go!" He made a grab for her, but his hand went right through her as she disappeared. _

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed from his dream and jumped up from his sleep. He opened his eyes to see it was just dawn. Light was not even coming in the window yet. He placed his head in his hands and started to sob. He knew that his mother had proably sent him that dream to tell him that she will die if he loves her.

So from that night on Sora promised, to his mom, Kairi and himself, that he would never love Kairi, at least not tell her that he did. To keep her out of harms way. For he loved her too much to lose her. Like he did with his mom.

XxXxXx

Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was short, but I'll try to make the next one longer.

See you next time! **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Ch9: The Devil

Thanks for the reviews everyone and keep them coming! And so the plot of the story is thickening and we are getting to the good parts. I would just like to ask if that anyone had any ideas that could happen in the story, let me know. It would really help.

So, here's the chapter.

XxXxXx

Chapter 9: The Devil

The barn door creaked loudly as Sora opened it up. He had finally went down to his geese after he calmed down from his dream. It had taken a while though, after crying and everything. He peaked in to see his father hunched over on one of his projects, snoring loudly. Dad had one tool in his hand and his other arm under his head. It looks as though he had fallen asleep while working on something last night. Sora couldn't help but laugh at how his father looked. Sora was glad though that his dad had been asleep out here and not in the house. Or else he would have heard Sora scream from his dream.

Sora quietly walked passed him and into the secret area of where the geese were. They were all in a huddle, by the Lunar Lander, in some hay. Sora quietly sat down on his knees and watched them sleep. Once and a while one of them would cheep out of a dream. Sora just smiled to himself to see how much his geese had grown and how beautiful they look. They seemed to almost be full grown geese, exspect of still being small. But they were really starting to show their colors with the black and white heads. Only Igor still looked like a baby goose.

"Hey goose, goose," he said quietly. Igor quickly looked up from his sleep, but the rest were still asleep. "Come guys," he said a little louder. They all peaked their heads up now. "Hey guys, come on. Hey, hey, hey." He jumped up and ran across the room, the geese following close behind. Cheeping happily at another game of following him around. Some even jumped into the air as if to take off in flight.

So for about 2 hours, Sora ran through the fields with the geese closely behind him. They ran through the tall, green grass. Some geese got lost in the grass and Sora had to look around an keep track of them. Igor was the one that got lost the most through. His leg was causing him to either be too slow or get tangled in the grass. Sora had to keep going around and picking him up out of the tangled grass. Igor would always cheep happily after being resuced. After a while, Sora just sat down with his backpack next to him, Igor in his lap, and the other geese around him. Pecking at bugs and grass.

There was Gumpy, sitting in a mud puddle. Splashing around and being covered in mud. Sora knew he would have to clean him later. Long John just sitting in a small bed of grass, sleeping. Being lazy as ever. Fluffy, Dot and Fez were chasing some grasshoppers, jumping when they jumped. So far a few grasshoppers went back for a chase after them. Pinky and Dot were just watching Fluffy, Odd Job and Fez chasing the grasshoppers. Looking at them as if they were silly. Lastly, Feather Head and Echo were investigating a rabbit hole, Feather Head kept falling in while Echo helped him back out. Feather Head just shook the dust off then go back to look in and fall back into it.

Sora did not know, but his father had woken up and had been watching the geese follow him. Smiling to himself to see how much his son loved them and how much they got along. But also watching them follow Sora so easily gave him an idea. Now he was coming over to talk to Sora.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully. Sora just gave him a glance and looked back to the geese. There was a loud honking and they both looked up to see the bus. Sora stood up to go, but Dad quickly stopped him. "Actually, I'll take you to school today." He waved at the bus for it to leave. Sora just huffed as he watched the bus drive away. He knew his father wanted something and he really did not want to deal with him.

"Look, what ever it is I'm not going to agree with it," said Sora.

"Who said I was going to ask you for something? Can't a father take his son to school," he asked inocently.

"No," huffed Sora, but he went reluntantly to the truck. (Not before putting the geese up saftfully into the barn though.) Truthfully, Dad was going to ask for something, but he was going to wait for the right time to ask.

"So, I've seen you and Kairi have gotten along good. Have are you two going out or anything," asked Dad as they were driving down to school.

"She's just a friend who just happens to be a girl," grumbled Sora. He really did not want to talk about Kairi (the love of his life) right now. Especially right after having the dream about her and promising not to love her. Even thought he loved he deeply.

"You know, she always reminded me alot of your mom. Kairi is a really good singer."

"Great, another thing for me to hate about this place." Sora mentally slabbed himself after he said this. He really meant just to think it and not say it.

"So...you really do hate this place," asked Dad sadly.

"Well.. no not as much as I used to. I'm starting to like it now," said Sora, trying to cheer his dad.

"Oh, well...I can make it more likable you know. I can fix up your room just like it was." Sora just sighed and looked out the window, watching the trees go by.

"You know, even if you fix it up like it was I still won't remember it. I was too young remember."

"Oh." Dad looked out sadly as they pulled up to school. He really did not want the conversation to end like this. "Well, have a good at school

"Yeah," Sora said quietly as he shut the door and slowly walked to school.

XxXxXx

As Sora walked in the front doors, he noticed a change in the place. Everything was orange. But of course, Halloween was coming up soon, but Sora had no idea why they were decorating so soon. It was still a few weeks away. Or maybe it was just for fall. It was hard to tell. Sora looked over to see Kairi and Olette were on ladders, hanging up the streamers. While Hayner, Roxas and Riku were under them, either passing up the streamers or holding the ladder steady. Sora did not know it, but Kairi always volunteered them for the decorating work and the school always decorated early for no reason at all. Just to give the school some color.

Sora started to go help them when he was stopped by someone. It was Kenna.

"Hey handsome," she said sexually.

"I'm not your boyfriend," he growled at her. He pulled his arm away from her and started to his friends again. But she quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him again.

"Look, lets just get to what I need," she said seriously now. Sora jerked his arm away again, but turned and crossed his arms to face her and listen to what she had to say. She smiled lightly at seeing how he would listen to her that quickly. Mostly people just walked away after she first stopped them, but he had know idea what she was like. "I heard about your geese."

"Well good for you," he said sarcastically.

"And you know my father is the ranger."

"Good for you." But he said this more wearily. Not sure of where this was going. She smiled wickedly at this.

"So, I could easily tell him that your geese are flying and that he should go over and take them away," she said coolly. Sora paused to register what she just said.

"You wouldn't." His voice tremibling slightly. She just smiled even more wickedly at his weakness.

"Or I could tell him that you clipped them and you were doing what he told you to do." Sora paused again and lowered his head, realizing his defeat.

"What do you want me to do," he said quietly.

"I gave you a chance to be my boyfriend, but you messed it up. So now, instead of just being my boyfriend, you will also be my slave. Doing exactly what I say and when I say it. Understand?" She eyed him a while without taking her evil smile off. Sora damned her to hell right there, but could do nothing. He just lowered his head and nodded. He slowly turned from her and started to his friends again. "Oh, you will stop right there."

Sora did stop and looked back to her.

"But they're my friends," he pleaded. "Please let me be with them still."

"What's more important to you; your friends or your geese? Besides, slaves don't deserve friends. Come," she ordered. Sora looked sadly over to his friends one last time. Just then, Kairi got done her decorating and turned to see Sora. She smiled and waved happily to him, but he just shook his head sadly and shuffled away after Kenna. Leaving Kairi sad and confused.

XxXxXx

It was history, right before lunch. Sora was sitting low in his seat, wishing he could skip lunch. But not to avoid anyone, well anyone but Kenna. All of it, being a slave, was horrible. She had him carry her books all week to all of her classes. Even when his were far across from her's, making him late. She also had him act as though they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Hug and holding hands. She almost always did this when Kairi came around. It hurt Sora so much to see the hurt in Kairi's eyes like that. He just want to scream at Kenna then run to Kairi and hug her. Telling her how much he felt for her.

But his geese were on the line and he had to go along until he could come up with a plan for them. For some way to get them some where safe when it was time for them to migrate. But so far he found nothing on the computer or in books of what he could do. All he really found was how to cook them or hunt them. Just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. He did not understand how there was hardly any books and computer information of their beauty, and not how to hunter them. He could always drive the geese down in his dad's truck, but he was sure that it would not be so safe for that. Also, he would need supplies and other equipment. There was no way he would be able to do that all by himself.

But more than anything, Sora just wanted to be with Kairi and his other friends again. To sit next to them during lunch and not with Kenna and her friends. They were so horrible to him. Laughing at how he looked and dressed and not caring that he could hear everything they were saying. This whole week was a nightmare for him. He just wanted to stay home with his geese. He had actually tried to stay home, but his father had cot him and sent him on his way. Also, just yesterday, Riku and Roxas had yelled at him for ignoring them and being with Kenna. He really wanted to tell them that Kenna was using him, but was forced to say, by her, that he was no longer friends with them. That hurt him worse than anything.

He wishs that he could just disappear or at least turn invisible. But sadly, the bell rang and he had to go to lunch. He walked in and went over to his slave's table with Kenna. He did not even bother to eat; one he felt to horrible to eat and two of Kenna always making fun of him for eating. Even though she had exras all the time. His friends watched him as he sluked over and sat next to her.

"I'm telling you, she's probably blackmailing him," said Roxas.

"We should do something," said Olette.

"Yeah, we should talk to him," agreed Hayner. "And not the way you two did. Yelling at him and everything."

"Sorry. I lost my temper," said Riku.

"When do you not," said Kairi.

"I'm just tired of him being jerks to us," said Riku.

"It's not his fault if the devil is blackmailing him," Roxas said.

"He could at least tell us what's going on," grumbled Riku. They all stared at him and watched how Kenna would laugh and tease and Sora would just sit there, looking miserable.

"We have to do something. Anything. I mean look at him. He looks horrible like when he first got here," said Olette. It was true. Sora looked pale and had black circles under his eyes from not getting any sleep. Mostly from his nightmares, but also from dreading to come back to school. He also looked as though he had not been eating. He really had not been eating all week. He felt too sick to eat.

Sora looked up to see everyone staring at him. He quickly looked back down, knowing if Kenna saw him looking at them she would get angry. Kairi saw this and looked back to her tray to think. Then she slammed her fork down and got up from the table, storming off to Kenna's table.

"We need to talk," she said. She glared at Sora, but he just looked down shamefully.

"Sora, be a dear and take my tray up," ordered Kenna, smiling her evil grin. Sora just nodded and slowly took it up. Kenna turned back to Kairi. "Well, what do _you _want?"

"What have you done to Sora?"

"I've done nothing." Kenna turned back around to her girls and they all snickered with glee. "Just face it, he saw right past you and had moved on."

"What do you mean," asked Kairi with a quivering voice. She was so angry at what was happening. Kenna turned back to her.

"Oh please, everyone knows about your little crush on him and he figured it out also. He isn't that dumb." All the girls around the table just laughed evilly.

"Don't call him dumb!" Kairi was now shaking with rage, but also on the verge of tears.

"Why don't you just go crawl into a hole and cry over dear-dead-daddy. You're just as pathetic as he was." As Kenna said this, Sora came up from behind and heard it all. Tears finally went down Kairi's face and her lip trembled. Suddenly, seeing Kairi cry, put rage into Sora that he had never felt before. He stormed up, grabbed a tray from one of the other girls (which just happened to be spaghetti and meatballs) and dumped it all over Kenna. She stood up and screamed out of her ruined clothes.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and go jump in a lake!," cried out Sora. Many people looked up after hearing Kenna's cry, then everyone got up and started to cheer and clap at seeing someone getting pay back from Kenna.

Kairi looked up cheerfully at Sora, but he quickly walked up and took her by the arm. Taking her away. Riku and everyone else stood up cheering, thinking that they were coming back to their table, but Sora just steered themselves away and down the hall. He found a empty class room and pulled them both into it. Kairi was about to ask what was going on when Sora pulled her into a deep hug. She felt him trembling and knew he was crying. She wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry Kairi," he whispered into her ear.

"It's OK Sora. It's OK," she whispered back calmly. He pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then sat down in a empty desk. Kairi sat across from him. "What did she do to you?"

"She said that she would tell her father about the geese flying and he would take them away," he explained. He looked down to the desk and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just couldn't let that happen."

"You could have told us about it. We would have stopped her or something."

"I know, but I didn't have the chance and didn't want to bother you with it." He looked back up to her.

"That's what friends are for. What we are here for, we're here for you always. It's alright, it's over now anyway." Kairi stood up and turned to the door, Sora stood up as well.

"Kairi," he said softly.

"Yes?" She turned back around, but was cot off guard when Sora's face was close to her's. He just stared at her for a while, then leaned forward and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Then backed away quickly again with a huge blush on his face.

"Thank you," he muttered. She felt the place where he kissed her, then quickly walked forward and pulled herself closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck. He gasped at suddenly being touched, but instead of throwing his arms back and leaning away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and got closer. He cursed his hormones in his head.

"Sora," she whispered quietly. Sora noticed how her face was closer as she leaned in. He couldn't help but start to lean closer to her as well. They were getting closer and closer of touching each other by the lips. Her eyes fluttered close as his did. Their lips only a milliliter of touching.

**BANG!**

They threw each other apart as Riku, Roxas, Hayner and Olette came into the room.

"That was amazing," cried out Roxas as he slapped Sora on the back. "People are going to be talking about this one for days, maybe even months! Years! Eons!"

"I knew you weren't with her! I just knew it," shouted Olette with glee. Jumping up and down with happiness.

"That was so cool how you soaked her with meatballs," said Hayner excitedly.

"Sorry about yelling at you before," said Riku.

"Tell us how she blackmailed you so we can get her back with something even better than meatballs," said Roxas. So, Sora went out the door with his friends, explaining what happened. Both Sora and Kairi gave each other side glances as they walked out the door.

XxXxXx

It was now night time. A daughter and her father were eating around the dinning table in a old farm house. They were Kenna and Ranger Mike.

"So, how was your day at school sweet-heart," asked Mike.

"Oh, the usual," she said.

"Good. Say, do you know that Sora kid with the geese?"

"Yes I do. We are really good friends. In fact," She paused for a minute to make sure her father was listening. He looked up with interest. "He had just told me today that they were starting to fly.

XxXxXx

Well, that's it for now. Sorry if the chapters keep getting small, but it just keeps the reader on the edge.

See you next time and **REVIEW PLEASE! **


	10. Ch10: Hope gained and lost

OK, I'm guessing that last chapter was not that good for I got no reviews (Well, I have one now. Thanks **Minx-101)**. So, I'm going to make sure this one is even better.

Here's the chapter!

XxXxXx

Chapter 10: Hope gained and lost

That same night, a family of three was sitting around a small wooden table. Sora was sitting across from Aerith and Dad was sitting at the end. Aerith and Dad were talking about some plane, but Sora just stayed quiet, mostly ignoring what they were saying. But also too busy thinking about what happened today with Kairi. He could not believe how close they came to kissing. What happened to his promise? He had no idea. He was not even sure there was still a promise not to love her. How could he not. After thinking about the promise, he started to realize it was impossible to promise such a thing like that when he loved her so much.

"I had this idea," started Dad. Aerith just rolled her eyes while eating her pasta.

"Uh oh," she said.

"About the geese," he finished. The word 'geese' brought Sora back from his thoughts. He looked to his Dad confused.

"What?"

"I had this idea about the geese," repeated Dad.

"What about them?" Sora gave his father both a questionable and a mean look.

"Well,...I've been watching the way they've been following you, even on your four wheeler. And I just thought...that maybe...they might follow my plane too." He gave his son a hopeful look. He had been planing how to ask him this through the day now. He had just finished the plane today after building a bottom part so he could sit down and not just have feet to land. It had wheels, steering and anything else you could think for a small plane. He even made sure it could go at the same speed as the geese.

But Sora just gave him a even meaner look.

"No way!" While shaking his head. Dad just sighed, but then continued.

"Well, Sora, they are going to try to fly away eventually. That's what they do. They're going to try to leave in the winter like their ancestors have for thousands of years. That's what they do." He knew Sora was denial of losing the geese, but it had to be done.

"So...we c-could keep them in the barn," Sora said hopefully.

"Yeah, sure we could keep them in the barn. Though, it's kind of like jail," Dad said sarcastically. Sora looked down in defeat, he knew his father was right he could never lock up his geese like that. "Or we could clip their wings." Sora quickly gave him a panicked look and jumped from the table.

"NO! Anything but that!," he cried. Dad jumped back in his seat, he had not meant to scare his son.

"Calm down, we're not going to do that." Sora nodded and sat down again. "Anyway, the point is that they're still going to want to fly south. I could show them the way with flying with them." He leaned forward and gave Sora a serious look. Aerith got up and started to take their plates to the sink. Sora leaned back into his seat to think. This had been the thing he been waiting for, a plan to lead them south. But what if it did not work. What if it went terrible wrong. Sora looked back up his father.

"Me and my geese are having nothing to do with your crazy ideas," he said sternly. Aerith came back over and sat down again.

"He's right, this one is way out there," she said. Dad just looked between them.

"OK, look," he put his hands into the air to talk. "I know my plans in the past have never worked out straight before, but this could really work. I've been doing a lot of research and they learn their land scape while flying south. Then when spring comes around, they fly the same route again to the same place they were born which is right on our porch. Your problem is that they don't have anyone to show them the way. So they're going to get lost or shot by hunters or even worse."

Sora just stared at his father, he realized now how much he had been planing this. Ever since the ranger. Sora looked to Aerith ,but she just gave a shrug. She really did not want to get into this between them. So, Sora gave one last shot.

"They're aren't going to follow you," he said, still giving his father the mean look.

"Well...no." Dad looked down as if defeat. Sora just stared at him for a while, he knew Dad would not give up that easily. Then, Dad looked back up with a smile. "But with your help I can."

Sora sighed and folded his arms to lay on the table.

"Believe me Sora, this could work. I promise you it will be ok." Sora and Aerith just gave each other worried looks.

XxXxXx

The next day, Sora was at school again. It seemed now he was hero of the school after putting meatballs on Kenna. Almost everyone hated her. So throughout the day, people kept cheering or clapping for him. Smiling and acting as if he just rescued people from a fire or something. It really annoyed Sora of how they acted. It was only meatballs. And Kenna just kept giving him dark looks as he past her in the hallway. Not that he really cared. But once he could have sworn that she was giving him that evil smile again. He wasn't sure if she had told her father or not of the threat she had said earlier. He prayed that she had not or else he would have to go with his father's plan to get the geese out safely without harm.

Sora was now sitting at the lunch table with his friends. He had just told them of what his father's plan was and asked of what he should do. Should he go along with it or just ignore it. Everyone around the table hummed with thinking what to say.

"Well...," Roxas being the first one to speak up. "It is what you've been waiting for, for a plan I mean." Roxas looked over to Sora then back to everyone else. "Right?" Olette nodded.

"Right. And it sounds as if your dad had been working really hard on this. Maybe you should give him and the plan a chance." Sora just shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I gave him that chance with the ranger and look what happened. The geese almost got their wings chopped off," he said.

"Well, no one really knew that was going to happen," said Riku. He took a gulp from his soda that he had bought to think. "Besides, that was over a month ago. Haven't you ever heard of second chances."

"That was my dad's second chance. He lost his first after he drove me and my mom away," said Sora.

"And that was in the past too," said Riku.

"Let the past go man. You know, put the past behind you and keeping going forward," said Hayner. "At least that's what my dad tells me."

"And wouldn't it cool to fly south with them," said Roxas happily at just thinking about it. He bounce in his sit lightly.

"Yeah, only one problem...my dad is doing the flying. How am I going to get the geese to follow him? They don't even like him," said Sora.

"You just have to get them to trust him. They trust me now remember," said Kairi. Sora looked at them all with a unbelieved look. He could not believe that all his friends were taking his dad's side. His dad, the man who had abandoned him when he was only three years old. The man who had never once came and visited him after his mom left, even for Christmas. And now he was expected to let his father take his geese, that had made his life more livable, south. But it was the only way to get them down south without killing or clipping them.

Sora just sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he mumbled. "But you guys are going to be there and help me." He was mostly asking this than telling them to do it.

"We sure will," they all said together. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Sora grabbed his tray and went to put it up. As he came up, Kenna and her group of girls were standing around the trash cans. Pretending to throw away their trash. What Kenna really want to do was be evil to Sora. Sora gave his tray to the washers and as he was walking away he heard them.

"Hope you have a _flying_ time today _Sora_." He hurriedly looked over to see Kenna giving him that evil grin and wave as she walked off. Then, Sora just knew. She had told the ranger.

XxXxXx

The bus was driving down the dirt road as usual. And, as usual, Kairi and Sora were sitting next to each other. But today was much different from any other. For both of them were nervous and fidgeting. Kairi tapping her foot and staring out the window while Sora kept giving her quick glances. Each of them were thinking of the day of when they had almost kiss. How close they came to feeling each other like that. They had not talked about it since, but today was the closest they have come since that day. Kairi just wanted to talk about it or maybe kiss him. While, Sora just wanted to run off the bus.

Kairi looked away from the window and to Sora.

"Um...Sora?"

"Y-yeah?" He stared off to the front, determined to not look at her. For he was sure that if he did he would kiss her right there. Kairi twisted her fingers together.

"Um,... you remember that day with Kenna and the meatballs?" Sora laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, that...that was pretty funny wasn't it."

"Sora." Sora couldn't help but look to her. The way she said his name. He gasped at how he realized how close she was. She was leaning in slowly to him. His breath was cot in his throat. He could not believe how beautiful she was. But he suddenly remembered the dream of seeing her bloody and dead. He was still having the same dream for many nights now. He quickly grabbed her by the arms and pushed her away. She blinked confused after he did this, though he did not let go of her arms.

"M-maybe we should go somewhere p-private," he said. Kairi smiled lightly and nodded. She thought he meant to kiss, but he meant for talking. The bus slowed and came to a stop to Sora's house. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and they both ran off the bus and to the barn. Once inside, Sora let go of her hand and went to sit down next to his geese. They cheeped happily at his return and went around him. Igor hopped up onto his lap, but Sora sat him back down to pull his legs up to his chest. Resting his chin on his knees. Igor just gave him a sad look of being pushed away, being that was the first time Sora had done that.

Kairi sat down happily next to him. She looked at him, but then noticed the look on his face of sadness.

"Sora? Is everything ok?" Sora stared off for a few minutes, deep within his own thoughts. Then slowly turned to her.

"Kairi..I can't kiss you," he whispered sadly. She looked shocked at him and hurt. After all, he had almost kissed her the other day and now he said no. She was so confused.

"Why," she asked calmly. Sora quickly stood up and turned to face the wall. He did not want to see any hurt in her eyes. He was sure he would break down and cry.

"Because...your more of a sister to me and...it would feel..wrong," he managed to say. He had to force himself for he really want to scream out how much he loved her right there. Kairi quickly stood up as well after he said this. She felt hurt, but understood at the same time. She understood that he was lying and that maybe he was saying this of him not being ready to kiss or him being too shy. But for what ever the reason, she knew she would have to wait until he was.

"Ok, I understand," she said with a smile. Sora turned around sruprised. He had been waiting for her to burst into tears or something.

"R-really?" He looked at her nervously. She just smiled brighter.

"Really," she said cheerfully as if noting was wrong. Though really she was crying on the inside of him not wanting to tell her his feelings yet.

"Kairi, I-"

BANG The barn door flew open as Dad waltzed in happily with Aerith, Leon and Cid.

"Hey, Sora you're home," shouted out his father cheerfully. Dad had been waiting all day, he was extremely excited to get started on his plan. "Ready to get started?"

Sora huffed as he crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. Having his grumpily look on.

"Hi," waved Kairi cheerfully at them. She walked up to them while the geese went around Sora as he just stood there.

"Well, ready to get started Sora," asked Dad again. Sora just sighed and walked up with everyone else out the barn. Aerith, Leon, Cid and Kairi went to stand by the barn while Sora and Dad went out into the field. Sora knew his father was going to try to get the geese to follow him, but he could not see how. Even with his help. The geese crowded around his feet while they watched what Dad was doing.

Dad walked over to something that was in the grass and pulled it around his waist. Sora had to try his hardest to hold down a laughing fit. His father put a silver tin thing that looked like part of a old boat on. It had handles and went as a curve. It mad his father look like a a really fat duck or something. Dad smiled happily as he put it on better and hung onto the handles.

"Um...what is that,' Sora just couldn't help but ask. Dad looked at him and to his metal boat and back to Sora. Looking as if he could not believe Sora did not know what it was.

"It makes me look more like a goose. Don't you think?" Sora just turned away to roll his eyes.

"If you say so." Everyone else by the barn was just as confused as Sora of what Dad was wearing. They had no idea on how it was going to help. It seemed as if it would scare the geese away more than make them follow him. Dad started to walk around making weird hub noises. Trying to imitate what Sora did. Sora just kept his arms crossed as he watched.

The geese slowly looked at him curiously. They moved slightly to him as he kept making the sounds as Sora. Dad turned toward them and they realized it was not Sora. Then they quickly ran back to Sora. Dad just sighed and sat the boat thing back down.

"Told you it wouldn't work," grumbled Sora as he walked back to the barn. The geese following closely behind. Aerith, Cid and Leon went over to Dad to talk while Sora went to Kairi. Sora turned and crossed his arms and watched the adults talk. Kairi gave him a stern look.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, this is stupid and won't work," he said. Kairi just huffed.

"Well, you should at least try and work with your dad. Not just give up already," she huffed. Sora just sighed to admitting she was right. So he walked back up to his dad after he was done talking.

"OK, if we're going to do this, lets do it the right way," said Sora. Dad just smile cheerfully at his son, just happy that he was going to help. "First, get rid of that boat thing." Dad quickly took the thing off and sat it aside. "Now, we're going to have to do this slowly ok."

Sora slowly started to walk forward, the geese following him happily. He glanced back to make sure they were following well. Then, he stepped to the side as they came up to his dad. Dad started slowly going backwards, making the goose sounds. At first the geese were not to sure to follow him, but then, as he sped up, they started to cheep and speed up to follow. Dad cheered out and started to run with the geese. Sora just could not believe what he was seeing. His geese were actually following his dad. He was suddenly filled up with hope, thinking that maybe this plan will work. Maybe they can fly his geese south and everything would be ok. Dad stared to put his arms out as wings and kept as if to fly. All the geese did the same.

"Come one geese! Hey, hey, hey," cheered Sora happily. Sora started to run beside them with his dad. Then ran forward (Dad pushed them to him) with the geese following. Everyone watching at the barn were cheering them on.

XxXxXx

The next few weeks it had been the same thing, his dad would go outside and work with the geese. After a while, he did not even need Sora to make them follow him. He started to do things like the boat thing and a wheeler that looked like a plane to get them used to big objects. Then ran with a recorded that sounded like his plane. Getting them used to the idea of following his plane. And through those weeks, the geese had also grown up. Now full grown geese with black and white heads and honking instead of cheeping. Though, Igor still was smaller than the rest and still sat happily in Sora's lap, but taking up more room than he used to. They had even moved the geese to an outside pen during the day. Sora just could not believe how big they had gotten.

Over the weeks, Sora had also changed. He smiled in the hallways of school and at home. He was helping around the house and at the barn with his dad's work. He talked to people other than his friends and answered people's questions about his old home. He was not having the horrible nightmares as much. And he didn't even mind anymore of being called Papa goose. He was actually starting to like the nickname. He told his dad about it and Dad had decided to use it as his code name for over their radio. Dad was Lead goose, Sora Papa goose, Aerith Mama goose, Cid Air goose, and Leon Wet goose. Sora was still going over with his friends of what their names should be.

"I think I should be Wild goose," said Roxas.

"And I think you should be called Silly goose," growled Hayner. "I want to be Wild."

"I want to be Mud goose," said Olette.

"Why would you want to be Mud goose," asked Hayner.

"It goes with my hair, brown," she said while flipping her hair.

"I can be Silver goose," said Riku.

"And I can be just Goose," said Kairi. They all cheered happily at their names. Roxas finally agreed to be Silly goose, Hayner Wild goose, Olette Mud goose, Riku Silver goose and Kairi just Goose. Sora was so happy afterward that he did not even care about Kenna's warning when she hissed by asking how well his geese were flying. As he was walking down the hall, he suddenly remember what the plans were for tonight.

"Oh, guys," he yelped at suddenly remembering. "Dad wants to start flying with the geese. We're going to start tonight to get a head start for the weekend."

"Don't worry, we'll be there," said Roxas as he walked off to class. As Sora walked down the hall, Kenna came out from behind a wall. Smiling her evil grin. She just couldn't wait to tell her father.

XxXxXx

Later that evening, everyone was waiting patiently for the moment of taking off. The geese were inside their pen pecking at the ground and sometimes honking. Dad, Cid, and Leon were talking by the plane going over of what was needed before take off. Aerith was sitting in the grass with Kairi and Olette, talking about girl stuff. Roxas, Riku and Hayner were rolling around in the grass being like any other boys would be. While Sora was in the pen with the geese, with Igor in his lap. He just could not wait until they flew. Then maybe everything would be alright. He was still worried about losing them, but he knew they would be better off.

After all, kids do have to grow up sometime.

"All right, we're starting up!"

Dad waved over to everyone. And everyone stood up excitedly to start. Sora scooted Igor off his lap and went out of the pen. They went around the plane to hear the plans. All they really had to do was try to get the geese to follow the plane as it takes off. Sounds simple, right? Wrong. Try as they might, they just could not get the geese to fly with the plane. They all ran with the geese as Dad took off. At first they would jump in the air and flap their wings for a bit, then just land again next to Sora. And after 3 hours of doing this, Sora was starting to wonder if it was even going to work at all.

"That was close guys. But don't worry, we'll get it tomorrow," said Dad happily. He was the only one who seemed to want to keep on going with the plan.

So, the next day they did the same thing. Sora called them with his call and ran with them, flapping his arms as if to fly. But they stayed put. Everyone decide to do Sora's call as well while running with them. Roxas had even crawled on the ground with them. He had said something about becoming one with the goose. But nothing so far. They seemed to stay put and not want to leave the ground without Sora with them. After two hours, Sora decided to try something else. While everyone else ran with the geese, he would go hide in the trees. So, he ran quickly into the trees before take off. He sat down on a old log and watched. Everyone started to run, his dad was getting the plane at full speed and the geese suddenly lifted up into the air. Everyone cheered, thinking they were following the plane. But they all turned and landed right next to where Sora was sitting.

"Well, you found me," mumbled Sora sadly. Igor came up and sat at Sora's feet. Then untied his shoe, giving him that cute look. Sora just sighed and walked out of the trees. Everyone had a glum look on. Dad landed in the field and went over to them.

"Don't worry, we can try again," Dad asked more than saying. He was starting to look a little glum too. Sora just shook his head.

"No dad, we're not." He sadly turned and went off to the field to sit away from everyone else. Kairi, Riku, Olette, Roxas and Hayner all just sighed and went to the house to get sodas. Cid was twirling his tooth pick in his mouth with frustration and stormed off to the house as well. Leon just stalked back to the barn to go over the airplanes work plans again. Just to keep the failed plan off his mind. Dad and Aerith went over to her truck, which was over by the house away from the plane. They both leaned against and think.

"It just seemed so perfect," sighed Dad. He looked down from a while then back up to Aerith. "I'm used to my ideas not working at first and-"

"But he's not used to it," she cut in. Dad just nodded and looked down, feeling horrible. "I mean, you got him all worked up on this idea and now he feeling like you let him down...again. Broken promises are the worst, it's better not to promise before you know what you're doing."

"You're right, it was a crazy idea and I shouldn't have promised before we had it worked out," he agreed. "Maybe I should just give up." Aerith looked at him alarmed.

"Don't give up yet! He just got his hope back, you should keep trying while it's still there."

While they were talking, Sora was out by the plane with his geese. They were pecking at the grass around him while he played with some blades of grass. He felt so horrible right now, but not the same as when his mother died. Just depressed that this plan did not work. Now, he did not know what to do. What was he going to do. He felt so hopeless. He sighed and looked over to the plane. Suddenly, something cot his eye. His dad had left the keys in the plane. Sora looked around and saw that he was all by himself, then looked back to the plane. He watched how the keys swung in the breeze as if to tease him.

He slowly stood up and walked over to it. He picked up the helmet off the seat and sat down. Then put the helmet on himself while the geese watched him closely. The helmet was a little too big, it kept fall in his eyes, but he just pushed it up more. He grabbed the control stick and moved it around a bit to get used to it. He looked over to the right to see the wings moving as he moved it. It did not seem as hard as a four wheeler. He looked down to the keys. Slowly reaching forward and then turned it quickly, starting up the engine. Of course, the engine was loud so almost everyone heard it.

"Is Sora's dad going to start again," asked Olette to Cid as they watched TV.

"What the hell is he doing," said Leon as he walked out the barn. Dad and Aerith heard as well and looked shocked at each other, wondering who was starting it up.

"What the hell is he doing," shouted out Leon as he came up to Cid, who came outside of the house.

"What am I doing?" Everyone looked over to Dad.

"Um, wait...if your here...who's driving the plane," asked Roxas. They all looked at each other for a minute, then took off to the field.

Meanwhile, Sora was speeding it down the runway field that Cid had cut. Sora was really starting to worry, it was a lot harder to control than he thought. The geese were honking madly as they tried to keep up. Sora quickly pulled back hard on the control stick. The plane jumped up into the air, then bounced on the ground. He pulled even harder, making the plane jumped even higher. It flew up about 15 feet into the air. Everyone watched on the ground in horror as they watched Sora. It flew over a fence and onto the next field. Going higher and longer away. Suddenly, the plane's engine stall and went nose diving down straight to the ground.

All Sora saw was grass before he blacked out.

XxXxXx

Pretty cool? I like to have cliffhangers in my story, so I hope everyone likes. I think this is my best chapter so far. Sorry it took me so long, I had major writer's block and then my computer and major problems. All I have to say now is **REVIEW PLEASE! **

And see you next time!


	11. Ch11: Mom?

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I've been gone away from any computers, I was on vacation with my mom. Anywho, to **One Winged Otaku:** Thanks for all the reviews! **Minx-101: **Thank you for that one review after the mean one. It made me feel so much better.

And Thanks to everyone else who is reviewing and reading this story. I hope it is a good story to all. :)

XxXxXx

Chapter 11: Mom?

Darkness...nothing but darkness. That is all what Sora saw. Darkness all around him in empty space. He did not know if his eyes were closed or open. He felt like he was floating in air, but it did not feel like air. More of water, but he could still breath. At least he thought he still could. He could not feel any part of him. It felt numb. He want to move so badly, just to see if his arms or legs were still there. But try as he might, he could not. He did not even feel his chest rise to breath. He started to panic.

'Am I dead,' he thought. 'I can't be! I just crashed and...I can't even remember. What's happening to me. I can't remember. I remember people screaming and...Kairi. I just can't be dead! I have to tell her that...that...' He felt something starting to pull on him. Like someone was pulling him up into their arms. Suddenly, a blinding light came up around him. He snapped his eyes opened and sat up to see white all around him. He looking down at himself to see he was all together still. He could feel again. He looked around and it was like he was in a fog world of white.

"Sora" He turned quickly to a voice. It sounded gentle and sweet, but like a echo. Like...someones he knew long ago. He turned to see a beautiful women with a long silk, white dress on. She smiled sweetly to him. He knew that smile.

"Mom?" He said it so quietly that you would have to be right next to him to hear it. But she did hear. She nodded and held out her arms to him. He stumbled up and ran right to her. As soon as he was in her arms, he burst out crying. He repeated, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' over again in her arms. He just could not believe she was here.

"Sweetheart, why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about," she said gently while stroking his hair.

"I let you die. I should have stayed awake to keep you safe. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pass out," he cried out. She just chuckled softly.

"Oh sweetheart, it wasn't your fault at all. It was my time to go." Sora rubbed his eyes and looked up to her.

"Really?"

"Really." She just smiled sweetly.

"Oh. Well, am I dead?" She just laughed again.

"No, you're not dead." She ruffled his hair just like she always did. "Now, Sora, you must listen. Those dreams you have been having were not from me. I've been trying to tell you that it was never your fault. But now that I have, you should not have them again." Sora sighed with relief.

"Good. But what about the geese? I've tried my hardest, but they're going to end up dead. Then that will be my fault! I can't take care of them! I just can't!" He started to cry again, but his mother whipped the tears away.

"Sora, you were meant to find those geese and save them."

"But I don't know how and why is it so important?"

"It's very important. It's going to change many things for the better for life. Everything will be ok, you'll see." She pulled him into a big hug. He suddenly felt the pulling again, but only away from his mom. The room around them was starting to fade.

"Mom! Please don't leave me," he cried out, hugging her even more tightly. "No one loves me anymore. Only you ever did."

"Now, you know that's not true. I know that almost all your friends do and I know for certain that your father does. He may not show it, but he does." She cupped his chin so he could face her. "Do you understand?" Sora nodded with tears running down his face. He was pulled into one last hug.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart." Then, Sora faded into darkness once again.

XxXxXx

When the plane crashed, everyone screamed at once. But not a loud as Dad. They all ran to the plane. But not as fast as Dad. He was way ahead of them all. He reached the plane and crawled around to get to him. Sora was lying on the ground, unconscious. The geese were all next to him, Igor was trying to get him up. Pushing gently at his face. But he just laid limply on the ground, breathing slowly in and out with a peaceful look on his face. Like he was in a peaceful dream. Dad reached to him and started to pull his helmet off.

"Sora, Sora! Oh please God," he kept saying over. He pulled the hemlet all the way off and started to shake him awake. "Talk to me Sora." There was a tried moan and blue eyes appeared.

"Hi dad," Sora said quietly.

"Oh God!" Dad pulled him into a deep hug, then pulled away again. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so." Dad pulled him into another hug while kissing his forehead. "D-dad you're crying!" Dad pulled away again to look at him. Sure enough, there were tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah, it's just I thought..." All he had been thinking of that he was losing his son. That it was all his fault and he would never see him again or tell him how much he loved Sora. Dad just pulled him into a another hug. It was then, Sora finally knew, his dad really did love him. Why would he cry if he did not. Sora just smiled and hugged his father back. Tears in his eyes as well. Everyone finally reached them and Dad pulled him up to be carried to the house. They all asked the same questions as he was carried. Is he ok, was he hurt and most of all, why did he do something stupid like that. Sora just smiled weakly at all of them. He knew his mother was right, they really did care.

"Hey Sora, guess what?" Roxas was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"What," Sora asked, his voice still very hoarse and quiet.

"The geese flew," Roxas said. Sora just smiled. They really did.

XxXxXx

The next day, they did not really do anything. Dad started working more in his shop. Leon was off fixing up the plane from the crash. (Amazingly, it did not suffer serious damage.) Cid was asleep on the couch inside the house. Sora was busy swing on the tire swing. He never felt so happy, even though they might not ever get the geese to fly. But his mother was right, he did not have any dreams again. Plus, his father was being more of a father type now. Sora just felt that maybe there was hope after all. He jumped from the swing and went up the rafters to watch his dad and Aerith work.

Aerith was busy melting metal into shapes while Dad just watched. He had gloves in his hand that he had yet to put on. He had been thinking all day about how to ask both her and Sora something. But he was sure after yesterday that he should just ask Aerith. He was sure Sora would still be mad at him and still shocked about crashing to even think about anything else of flying with the geese.

"Hey, Aerith," Dad said.

"Yep," She said loudly over the banging of metal.

"Suppose, I built another plane and taught Sora...how to fly it." Dad said this wearily for he was scared what she would do or say. But mostly do. She blinked for a minute to understand what he just said. Then stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around to face him, with a stern look on. Dad scratched the back of his head nervously. (Sora did the same when he was nervous.)

"What," she said this slowly, but with anger.

"Look, the birds will fly with him, he'll fly with me and we'll all go south." Dad shrugged his shoulders, making it look as if they talk about something like this everyday. Aerith started to laugh.

"Y-you're joking right? Right?" She looked at him with a ok-have-a-laugh look. But Dad kept a serious look on, meaning he meant every word. Aerith suddenly went from joking to rage. "He nearly broke a neck yesterday and you want him to fly?!" She storm up to him to see if he was that serious. "Is this a joke!"

"No it's not!"

Sora had been listening in on the whole thing. Just like his father, he thought it was a great idea. He just could not see how his dad did not think about him flying in the first place.

"It is a awesome plan. Geese follow me and I follow you! It's brilliant!" Sora just smiled happily. "I knew you could think of something. I can't wait to tell everyone else." He jumped down and ran out the barn to the house. Dad smiled that his son like the new plan, but Aerith just stormed outside in rage like a storm's.

"It's the most stupid, hair brained scheme I have ever heard in my life!" She threw her hands into the air in a shouted and turned to him.

"What are you talking about? It's the only way to fly them south," Dad said in a calm matter. "It'll work."

"What is wrong with you!" Dad just could not believe what she was saying. Out of all people, he had figured she would be the one to back him up on this plan. But she was going all out against it.

"I thought you liked the geese," he asked bewildered.

"I DO LIKE THE GEESE!" Birds off to the distance suddenly took off after being scared off by her echoed shout. She was fuming with anger, anyone could see that. Dad just blinked away her shout and went on.

"Look, me taking them in my truck is not going to get them there," he started. "I promise I'll keep them and Sora safe."

"You better." She marched right up to him and pointed her finger in his face. "And if you don't, I'm going to kick your ass so hard that you won't ever be able to sit again!" Dad grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'll give you permission to kick my ass," he joked. She just pulled her hand away to have it by her side in a fist.

"Good!" Then she turned and stormed off while Dad just chuckled.

XxXxXx

The next day, Sora went to school as normal. Well, as normal as it could be. With Halloween finally on them and with all the girls going crazy over who will go to the dance with them. In fact, the only ones in school who were not going to the dance were Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Hayner and Olette. Of course, they never went to the dances anyway. So it was nothing new to them. But they still could not go this year, for they were was too busy with the geese.

Sora had already told them Dad's new plan.

"Is your dad crazy," asked Riku after he heard. He just could not believe that Sora's dad would still go through with this after what happen with the plane crash.

"Well yeah, but that's besides the point," said Sora. "Point is that this will work."

"I'm just surprised that your dad didn't think of this eariler," said Hayner. Sora just smiled and drank his milk. Kairi blinked and smiled brightly.

"You know what Sora," she giggled.

"What," he asked, giving her a confused look seeing how happy she looked. (Another that had stopped after he saw his mom is the pains from his chest. So now he could talk to Kairi more. Though, he was still nervous around her.) She smiled even more.

"You've been smiling a lot." Sora blinked and smiled even more at this thought.

"Wow, ...we should have crashed you with a plane sooner," said Roxas happily. Olette quickly slabbed him behind the head. "OW! What did I say?!"

-- Back at Sora's house --

Dad and Cid were looking on the computer again. Only this time looking for planes. They have been going over different ones since Sora had left for school. Dad was being true to his word on keeping Sora safe. But so far, each one was as unsafe as the last. Finally, after 5 hours, Cid found one.

"Perfect!" Dad jumped up in his seat after dozing off. He quickly went over to Cid's side.

"Did you find something," he asked.

"Yep, it's perfect," Cid said with pride. He just couldn't believe he found one this safe and quick. But cheap was a different story.

"Is it safe enough?" Cid turned and glared at him.

"Didn't I just say it was perfect?" He turned back to the computer and waved his hand at the picture of it. "You can't get any safer than this. But it's going to cost you."

"It doesn't matter on cost, just as long as it's safe. How fast can it fly?"

"Same as the geese. It can even take off at 15 mph, sure does have a weird design with the wings," Cid stated. Dad nodded and started to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To call on some old business partners."

XxXxXx

On the bus home, Sora was with Kairi as usual. Only this time, he did not mind one bit. He was talking to her and laughing happily. Almost everyone was amazed on his change, all except Kairi. She knew with time, he could become his old self again. And she really liked the way he was. He could talk about anything, he was hyper and he loved almost everything. Animals, to sing, draw, read, etc. It just seem like he was a whole knew person. But sometimes (times during class which Kairi would notice) he would stare blankly and sad out the window. Just staring at nothing. Then, when someone would talk to him, he would jump back to happy.

Kairi knew there was still some sadness in him. And only his father could help him with that.

"Hey, would you like to come over," asked Sora as the bus slowly pulled up to Sora's driveway.

"Sure," Kairi said happily. They jumped off the bus and walked together to the house. Sora looked over his shoulder as the bus drove away. He wanted to make sure it was gone. He been thinking about how, after his dreams and pains were gone, now maybe he might have a chance with Kairi again. But he really doubted that she would still want to be with him.

'_Just hold her hand.' _He slowly reached forward and took her hand in his. She turned and smiled at him, entwining their fingers together. Sora smiled cheerfully as well. Kairi looked back over to the house again and gasped at the sight going on.

"What's going on at your house?" She let go and ran forward. Sora sighed, missing her touch, but quickly forgot that of what he saw. The Lunar Lander was being taken away by a huge truck. Dad was by the barn with a few business men in suits, shaking hands. Sora just came up when he heard one say,"It's about time you sold this thing. We've been wanting it for years for the museum." The two of them got into their car and drove off after the truck.

"Dad, you sold the Lander," asked Sora.

"Yep, I need the money for something. Go inside the house and it'll be a surprise." Sora just gave him a look and went inside to find Aerith, Kairi and Leon on the couch watching TV. Cid was in the easy chair. Aerith looked up from the TV and smiled happily at him.

"Your dad has a special surprise for you." She frowned quickly when thinking about it. "Though I still don't like this new plan."

"Oh! It has something to do with the plan? Let me go call the guys." Kairi quickly went into the kitchen to the phone. Sora went up stairs to his room and sat his backpack on the bed. Sitting next to it as well. He just stared around the room, thinking maybe he should let his father fix it up. It just seemed so bare right now with no paint on the walls or any pictures up. He went over to his trunk and opened it up to look at the pictures from his past. Glancing down, he noticed the scrapbook that Aerith had given him from before. He picked it up, realizing that maybe he should work on it. Aerith had said that she had been taking pictures of him and the geese together.

"Hey, Sora! The surprise is here."

Sora tossed the book on the bed and ran down stairs. Coming down, Dad was standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"It's out here," he said, pointing out the door. Sora ran outside and could not believe his eyes. There, in the yard, was a brand new airplane. It had a big engine in the back with huge propeller connected to it. There was a white base with a seat inside. (It seemed much better built than his fathers.) But the most amazing thing about it was the wings. It looked like a giant goose. It had a long neck and head in the front, wings were painted of markings of a goose and even had a tail.

Too busy eyeing the new plane, Sora did not notice Roxas, Hayner. Olette and Riku come up. Along with Kairi who ran from the house.

"Wow," they all said together. which was all they really could say at the moment.

"Hey! It looks just like a goose," shouted Roxas. He was jumping up and down with excitement.

"No duh Roxas," said Riku while rolling his eyes.

"Hey," shouted Dad to them. Sora looked over to see him with a helmet and goggles on with a another pair in hand. "Is there someone ready to fly this thing?"

"Yeah!" Sora ran up and took the helmet from him to put it on. It was red and fit much better than the last one he put on. Both of them went to the plane while everyone else went to the side lines to watch. Sora sat in the front while Dad squeezed into the back. (There wasn't much room for him.) The controls were much different from his dad's. Instead of a control stick, it was a bar that went in front of the seat.

"Ok Sora, we're just going to stire it around first." He started up the engine and Sora slowly pushed the plane forward. It was way much easyer than controling his father's. It went smoothly. When Dad told him to turn left or right, it was no trouble at all. "All you have to remember is that you have a wing span of 40 feet. It's like having big hips."

Sora couldn't help but laugh to that. After he started to get used to moving it around, it was time for him to take off. Sora moved down the runway, setting it in a straight path for take off. Faster and faster down the way, they finally flew off the ground.

"I'm doing it," Sora shouted happily. Dad laughed and waved to everyone below, who were all cheering.

But what they did not know, was that they...were being watched.

XxXxXx

Well, I hope this chapter was good enough for everyone. I really liked the begining to it. Ending...not so much.

See you all soon! And **REVIEW PLEASE! **


	12. Ch12: A new home

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I went into a kind of a accident and broke my arm. Left arm to be correct. Long story short, I fell off my horse. Oh, I forgot to tell everyone, but I live on a farm, horses, cows, goats, etc. It's been really hard to type with only one arm, but for all my views I will keep on. But with only one arm, I'm really slow. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out quickly.  
Also, if there is any mistakes, please let me know. :)

Well, to the chapter!

XxXxXx

Chapter 12: A new home

After learning how to fly, Sora went into the house to celebrate with everyone else. With pizza and soda for all. He sat down with the gang on the couch, watching TV, while the parents talked things over in the kitchen. Now that he knew how to fly, they had a plan setup with flying the geese south; there was only one thing on his mind still.

"Hey, Dad," he called to the kitchen.

"Yes," Dad called back while pouring a drink for everyone.

"Where's the geese new home going to be at?" Dad froze as he was just about to pour red wine drink into Aerith's glass. Anyone would have thought that a new home for the geese would be the first thing he would plan before anything else. But he did not. He was so busy into flying with the geese that he completely forgot to look for a new home for them. If they were going to fly, they had to have a place to fly to.

"Uhhh." Dad paused to think. Sora groaned loudly, he already knew that meant no.

"Dad, you came up with the flying plan, but not a new home," Sora whined loudly.

"I was getting to it," Dad said quickly to his defense. Everyone rolled their eyes to his stupidity.

"Well, if we're talking about homes for them, it has to be somewhere safe," Sora said to him.

"Yeah, like a place where people can't hunt them like a national park," Kairi added in.

"Has a nice environment for swimming and eating," Olette included.

"Don't forget nesting as well," Riku pointed out.

"Awesome places to play," both Roxas and Hayner exclaimed.

"And don't forget for it to be close enough for me to see them often," Sora finished the speech and the young adults went back to watching TV. The other adults were laughing out in the kitchen to Dad being dumbfounded. Although, you would be too trying to remember all those details. While everyone was complaining about the forgetful Dad, Leon was tapping his chin. Thinking.

"You know, I have a friend who just might be able to help us," he said to Dad.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's an old college buddy of mine. Everyone calls him 'The Bird Guy'."

XxXxXx

It was, in fact, that Leon did know someone that was completely devoted to the study of birds. But besides being called the bird guy, he was also known as Cloud. Which was his name. They weren't just buddies though, they were the closest friends you could find. Knowing each other since middle, not college. Though Leon really didn't go into the details to people about their friendship. Too long to explain. Almost everyone that saw them together would say they were brothers. Though they looked nothing alike.

While Leon went into building fly metal, Cloud went into the profession of the creatures who inspired us to fly. Cloud always believed that since humans didn't have wings, we were never meant to fly. (This is why he never rode in a airplane.) Cloud lived in North Carolina, working with a bird sanctuary.

After flying for 3 hours, Leon finally arrived to his destination. It was a very small office building, with a blue roof and yellow sides. It over looked the beautiful lake with trees and hills. Anyone would mistake it as a small house. Going into the back office where the sectary sent him, Leon came to see a office filled with posters of every kind of bird there is. Cloud was at his desk, typing on the computers and shuffling around papers, which were scattered all around his desk. Since Leon last seen him, the only thing different about Cloud was looking slightly older. Other than that, he had the same spiked blonde hair, blue eyes and built. He had on a black suit.

"Hello stranger," Leon said. He sat down quickly across from Cloud, surprising him. At first he just blinked rapidly, thinking he was seeing wrong. Then he smiled hugely, standing up with his hand out.

"Leon! It's good to see you!" They shook hands, then Cloud sat back down to his desk. "So what brings you here?"

"I want to ask you something," Leon said while shrugging. Cloud just looked at him puzzled.

"You came, all the way from Canada, just to ask me a question?" Leon just nodded. "Well, ...fire away."

"Do you believe...in airplanes leading birds south?" Cloud blinked at this question then leaned back in his chair.

"That's just crazy," he said. "Where did you come up with that?" Leon sighed and leaned forward to start explaining. He told Cloud everything, how they got the geese, built the planes and started to fly with them. Cloud just listened to him, when Leon was done he just shook his head. "Like I said before, that's just crazy. Can you imagine small airplanes leading flocks of birds south?"

"But it works, I've seen it. And if Canada geese can do it, then other kind of birds, rarer birds like Trumpeter Swans or Whooping Cranes could do the same thing," Leon said quickly to explain himself. Cloud rubbed his chin in thought.

"And you came for...what?" Leon sighed loudly, leaning back and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. All the years of knowing Cloud, nothing really changed for he always went straight to the point.

"I wanted to know if there could be a safe place for the geese to live at," Leon finally said the meaning of his arrival. Cloud leaned back into his chair, for his time of thought. Humming, he finally thought of something. He stood up and grabbed a jacket.

"Come with me, I know a place," he ordered to Leon. Leon stood up quickly and followed. Not long of walking outside, they came across a beautiful landscape, not far from Cloud's building. It had a nice meadow with tall grass and all kinds of flowers. A good size lake with tree surrounding. Leon wanted to ask Cloud if this was the place, but Cloud kept walking on. So Leon did as well. Eventually they ended up at a road on the other side, with a huge sign that said 'Coming Soon!' on it. Cloud turned and faced the sign, Leon just stayed at him, waiting for the talking to begin. "This place is 300 acres, used to be thousands. But over the years less and less flocks showed up, so now as you see," he waved over to the sign," big company are just itching to take over."

"Well, it's just what we were looking for. If we tell them of our plans..." Cloud just shook his head before Leon could finish.

"It's no good, I've tried. But I gave them until December 1 to do what they want with it, just in case any birds show up."

"December 1 uh." Leon looked over to the sign. That only gave them a week to prepare supplies and then start flying. Sora barely even knew how to fly yet.

"Leon," Cloud spoke up. Leon turned his gaze back to Cloud. "Do you think you can do this?" Leon nodded most confidently, followed by Cloud's sigh again. "Alright, well you better get started then."

XxXxXx

When Leon finally got back home, everyone had a million questions for him. After he told everyone of the plan and place, they all were worried just as Leon. All had the same thought on their minds: How could they possible do this and only under so much time.

"Can't we just find a different place," Roxas asked.

"It's just what we were looking for and will probable be the only one we find. Any others, people might not let us do what we have in mind," Leon stated. This put a damper on Roxas's thoughts.

"Can you land there," Cid asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Huh, yes," Leon answered.

"Well, that settles my mind," Cid said cheerfully and went to the easy chair in the living room. Dad sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"Four, maybe five days of good weather," Leon answered to Dad's question. Dad shook his head and looked up to the ceiling.

"We'll have to teach Sora more about flying." Sora looked over and pouted to him.

"Don't talk like I'm not here," he said. Kairi and Olette giggled at him, while Hayner and Riku just rolled their eyes. Roxas on the other hand pouted with him.

"And don't forget supplies," Aerith added quickly.

"GPS, compasses, batteries and other things for camping," Leon counted off.

"I think we should even go two days early, just so we get there a day before," Dad added in. Everyone quickly agreed to that. "So the 22nd?"

"22nd," Leon agreed with.

"Yep," Cid hollered to them. And so it was set.

Their journey began.

XxXxXx

The next day, right after school, they began the preparations for the long journey. Sora was though worried, this was such a distant away for them to fly. What if his geese weren't able to make the whole journey? Well, his other geese might, but what about Egor? But not only the geese were on his mind. Today was the day of when they practiced more on his flying skills and all by himself. Last time he was by himself...well you know what happened.

Sora sat in his plane with his new red helmet on, waiting for the grow ups to give the okay to start. Cid had been going over all the equipment of the plane with Sora. Teaching him how to use the radio and other important things. Sora tried to listen in his instructions, but couldn't help thinking of other things on his mind. For instants, what was happening between Kairi and him? He knew he said to her that they should just be friends, but that was before when the nightmares were still around. Well, now that they're gone, now what? Should he tell her how he really feels or just leave them as they are now. Well, he was sure to figure it out eventually. He looked over to where she was, standing in the side lines with everyone else. They both sought glances of each other, she wave lightly with a smile and Sora waved back. Each was glad that the other could not see the blushes that had occurred on their faces.

"And that's pretty much it," Cid was now finally done with his pep talk. Leaving Sora wondering what they just went over. "You got all that?"

"Uh," Sora paused to think.

"Alright, we're ready to fly," shouted his Dad from across the way. Cid quickly went over to check up on Dad's plane while Dad came over to Sora. "Remember now, this is just a test flight. Just circle around the fields, don't go anywhere else. Got it?"

"Got it," Sora nodded confidently, though he still had no clue what all Cid was talking about. Dad walked away and Sora tightened his grip on the handle bars. There was a knock on his helmet, turning around to see Leon standing behind him. Leon pointed down to his cord of his head set of the radio talk way. Sora quickly plunged it in.

"_You know I think you're a natural flier_," Leon said over the radio, into Sora's ear. (The talk-away radio was built into the helmets for the airplanes.) Sora press the button, on the plane's handle bar, to talk.

"_You really think so_?"

"_Oh yeah, you might want to be careful though. You might wake up one day and have feathers like your geese_." Sora just rolled his eyes to that last remark.

"Ha, Ha,"saying this without the radio.

"Alright everyone, we're ready to go," shouted Dad from across the field. He quickly made his way to Sora before taking off. "Sora, remember to only fly around and field and..."

"Dad," Sora whined annoyed by his father," You already told me all this."

"I just wanted to remind you." Sora rolled his eyes, his dad could be really annoying sometimes.

"Anything else you want to tell me," Sora asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't crash,"Dad saying this just as sarcastically back. Sora grumbled at him as he walked away. Sora went back to the controls trying to remember all of what Cid said. "_Ready for take off_," Sora heard over the radio, but not real sure of who said this. Everyone sounds the same over their radios. He flipped switches, which started the engine, it roared to life. He griped tightly on the steering bar, glancing over to his geese who were in their pin. They all looked ready for take off as well, but Sora knew they had to leave them in the pin. This was only a practice run. Sora turned back to the runway field and pushed hard on the steering bar. Making the plane go faster than it should really for take off. As he was lifting from the ground, his radio wire came out of its plug. Leaving this unknown to Sora.

He was up in the air before anyone saw it, shortly followed by Dad. While everyone were watching them fly, the geese were honking madly in the pin. Each one wanted so badly to follow Sora. Dot and Echo were trying to pull on the sting that was to open the gate. Igor limped up next to them and today, years of practice of untying shoes comes in handy. Egor leaned forward, took the sting away from the other two and pulled. The gate flew open and the geese were loose. They took off at once, Leon looked over to where to the honking was coming from to see just in time of the geese lifting off the ground.

"The geese are out," he shouted to everyone. They all looked up in amazement as the geese flew over their heads to the planes. All, except Igor. He just couldn't run fast enough to gain ground to fly. Try as he might, he just could not do it. He looked to the sky as his brothers and sisters were in the air.

Back in the sky: Sora was having a blasted. Sure, he wasn't doing all kinds of stunts like flipping around. But it isn't every day you get to fly over beautiful autumn trees. Meanwhile, over to his left Dad was talking to Leon from the ground.

_"Papa Goose, Papa Goose...do you read_," Leon was first saying before Dad started in.

"_What's wrong Wet Goose_," asked Dad curiously.

"_I can't reach Sora on his radio. It may be down_," explained Leon from the ground.

"_I'll check it out_." Dad quickly sped up to meet with Sora. While this was happening, Sora was too busy enjoying this wonderful new feeling of being in the sky. High above where most people only dream of doing. The sight was breath taking; the beautiful autumn trees, all sorts of colors of golen yellow to rose red. The fields golden that gently rolled with the wind. Sora had never seen anything like it, wishing this could last forever.

Sora quickly pressed the button to share his excitement with his father.

"_Dad, this is so cool!_" Sora paused for a answer, but none came. In fact, there was no sound at all over the radio. He blinked, then heard the sound of his father's plane coming from the left. "Dad, can you hear me," Sora shouted over to his father when he pulled up close. Dad quickly pointed to something, Sora looked to the direction and saw that the plug to the radio had come out. He quickly replaced it back in, trying once more with the radio. "_Can you hear me?_"

"_Yeah, whose that on your right wing?"_Sora blinked, right wing? Why would there be anyone on his right wing? He took a glance over to be completely shocked. There, flying next to him, was Long John. The goose honked loudly to let Sora know he was there. Sora laughed with joy.

"_Dad! They're really flying with me!" _Everyone in both sky and on ground cheered for victory.

XxXxXx

The next day was not as good as the day before. Not only with the fact that it was raining, bad weather for flying. Sora was outside with the geese, sitting in the grass with Igor in his lap and a huge green umbrella around him and the geese. Sora was really just relaxing and thinking all at the same time. Thinking of the memories coming back to him of his young childhood. Being around his old home, Sora to remember more things about his dad and mom. Like how his mom used to put on her make up, rubbing the lipstick on just right. Or how his dad used to make a peanut butter breakfast, it always got burnt in the end. Then there was his mother's song. The one she used to sing to him. It was so close, but yet so far to coming back to him.

Sora felt a tap on his shoulder, looking down to see Igor giving him a sad look.

"Don't worry, you'll fly soon. Yesterday.....just wasn't your day that's all," he said to the goose. Igor honked in agreement.

"Hello Sora." The geese suddenly went wild. All running behind Sora. Igor started to tremble at the new comer. Sora stood up quickly to glare at Ranger Mike.

"What are you doing here! My dad said to stay off our land," Sora furious said. The ranger just ignored him, moving his eyes around as if searching for something.

"So where's the planes at?" Time seemed to have froze after the range said this. Sora shook himself out of it.

"W-what planes." The ranger just turned and smiled to him.

"Now Sora, you can't lie. I know your dad is cooking up some crazy idea of his."

"My dad's ideas aren't crazy," he spat to the ranger. Mike just smiled even bigger.

"So who's the new guy at the house?"

"That's my uncle Cid. He's a black belt, we call him _Killer_." Sora looked to the house and back. "Now....get off our land!" Ranger Mike just laughed, not every kind like either. Though he did turn around, back to his car. He got into his car, ready to leave.

"You know, my daughter sure was upset when you dumped her." Sora's face then went white. Mike then turned of one last thing to say," When I get those geese, I'm having that one for Christmas dinner." He pointed right to Igor.

"You're not getting him, any of them! Now get off our land!" The ranger laughed one more time before driving off, leaving the air full of fear behind.

XxXxXx

Well, that's it. Ranger Mike is totally evil and so is Kenna. Sorry it has been so long, I've been in the hospital a few months now and have just gotten out. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Review please!


	13. Author Note

**Author Note: **

**Sorry, I haven't really felt like continuing this story. **

**I will though, in time. **

**You see, I lost someone important to me recently, about a year ago from today. **

**We both loved the Fly Away Home story, and now when I try to write it, I become depressed. **

**So, I decide that I will not continue this story, until I feel better. **

**I'm truly sorry if this seems selfish, but it was suggested to me that instead of making myself depressed, **

**that I should write other stories that make me happy. **

**So, I'm taking that advice for now. **

**No, this story is not up for abdoption, but if you wish to write a story of your own **

**with the Fly Away Home story line, be my guest. **

**Just not like mine please. :) **

**Sorry again, but I promise I will return with this story. **


End file.
